<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Belle Époque by strxwbrry_jam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320592">La Belle Époque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwbrry_jam/pseuds/strxwbrry_jam'>strxwbrry_jam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Military, Muteness, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwbrry_jam/pseuds/strxwbrry_jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grandeur of the Alzirona Peninsula, Princess Esmeralda Molina lived a childhood without worries—minus the Titans roaming about on the mainlands freely, albeit those didn’t concern her innocent mind. She would’ve been the heir to her family’s fortune, let alone being the queen of the Hispanic nation. But in beauty lies great problems as the young woman is stolen by a group of rogue Eldians, which leads her to being sex-trafficked at a young age. There are still hopes in her gloomy, treacherous world as she’s sold off to a woman who would be capable of giving her a better future... </p><p>A future full of promises, hope, and never ending conflict.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Original Female Character(s), Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith &amp; Original Female Character(s), Esmeralda Molina | Mercedes Evette / Agnes, Esmeralda Molina | Mercedes Evette / Ilya Evette, Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Marco Bott/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Expensive Filth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I’m glad you’ve decided to stop off and read my AoT fanfic lol<br/>I’m here to warn everyone about the subject matter in this very first chapter, since it’s absolutely very dark and very disgusting, not to mention off-putting for many people. I would like to say that there is a child kidnapping in this chapter and sexual exploitation of this child. Meaning a lot of non-consensual acts. So if you’re uncomfortable reading that, please click off. But other than that, please go ahead and read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s1">~ </span><span class="s2">𝟎</span> <span class="s2">𝟏</span><span class="s1"> ~</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐣</span> <span class="s2">𝐮</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝟏</span> <span class="s2">𝟏</span> <span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span><span class="s1">, </span><span class="s2">𝟐𝟒𝟓</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heat clung to the young girl’s skin as she tossed and turned in her bed, the satin sheets making her break out in an uncomfortable sweat. It was a humid June evening in the Alzirona’s capital, Seres, home of the Molina family—better known as the Royal Family of Alzirona. She belonged to the regal lineage, the only daughter of King Casimiro and Queen Rafaela, who ruled over the economically-advanced kingdom with notable gentleness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The young girl’s name was Esmeralda, named after her great-grandmother who was deemed one of the kingdom’s greatest female rulers. But Esmeralda had been so convinced she wouldn’t live up to a name with such power and valour to it. As she was only meant for being a show pony to all the citizens and fellow aristocrats in the nation, not to mention being up for grabs by the young boy’s who originated from equally wealthy backgrounds. To the eyes of many, there was no substance to this young girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A deafening silence stretched itself throughout the large bedroom, making the princess sit in her own solitude. She enjoyed that sort peace, though—as it made her really think about what sort of blessings she was granted with each day. Perhaps she’d utter a small prayer just to thank the Blessed Virgin for the day she had. Esmeralda tore off the rose sheets and moved to her window, pressing her knees into the floor and resting her elbows on the windowsill. She shut her eyes and began to recite her prayer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Dios te salve, Maria.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Llena eres de gracia:</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>El Seńor es contigo.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jesús.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Santa María, Madre de Dios,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>ruega por nosotros pecadores,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Amén.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words ran off her tongue, each of them filled with their own bouts of gratefulness as she prayed with great adoration. Her role as a devout Catholic was one of the only things she was completely proud of, not the fact that she was a princess or the descendant of many honourable rulers. It was the simplicity of her devotion that made her feel fulfilled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esmeralda opened her eyes as they soon fell to look at her lap, not noticing the shadow that grew more defined in her curtain—it was only in the last fleeting seconds of safety where she noticed it drawling closer and closer to her window before crashing in. The tanned girl watched as a man kicked the window, breaking the glass and catapulting himself through the open space. The jagged pieces of glass flung themselves across the room as the man toppled onto the young girl, sending them both onto the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esmeralda shrieked as she felt her assailant grab her by her thin wrists, pulling them to him so he could tie them together with a cloth. The princess kicked and cried, her foot weakly hitting him in the stomach, eliciting a groan from him which sent him other the edge as he heaved her over his shoulder. She felt him get back onto the window sill, holding her tightly and securely so she wouldn’t budge from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esmeralda shut her eyes as she let out a long wail for help, before the man tugged at a strand of her long, ebony hair. “Ya think crying is going to help you with this?” The man asked her in English, a twisted half grin on his face that made the young girl’s skin crawl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">With abruptness, the man hopped off the ledge—making Esmeralda scream at the top of her lungs, vigorously kicking at the man’s chest as they fell to their presumed death. Fortunately, the two of them fell into a stack of hay that’d been stored in one those wagons </span> <span class="s1">Esmeralda had seen peasants use.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
It was there that she was let go and laid onto the wooden surface of the wagon’s trunk, her ankles being tied together as she whined and flailed all over the place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Kristoff.. You’ve could’ve gagged her so she wouldn’t be wailing like a dying goat.” A woman’s voice could be heard from the other side of the wagon, making Esmeralda’s heart sink with terror. There was more than one attackers?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut your mouth, Eliza. We’ve got the girl and that’s all that matters. We’ve just got to get her to the mainland before the coast guards catch onto us.” Kristoff replied gruffly, pulling Esmeralda to his side as she sobbed loudly—tears streaming down her face like bullets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama!! Papa!! Please, I beg of you. Save me!” She hollered, but to no avail, there was no one that could hear her desperate pleas as the wagon moved out of the secluded exit from the castle’s courtyard. Suddenly, a hand struck Esmeralda with great fury—sending a squeak out of the girl’s throat as she nearly fell on her side due to such force. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You be quiet now, girl. Your whimpering isn’t making this job any fucking easier.” A different man hissed at her with seething anger. This harshness made the princess shiver temporarily and shut her mouth as more tears soaked her face. She eventually gave out to such exhaustion and toppled over, her eyes grew red and stinging from all the sobbing—her throat wasn’t any better, it burned like a thousand forest fires and wouldn’t cease, even as she remained quiet. All that kept her breathing was the pounding in her heart and the racing thoughts in her mind, knowing there wasn’t any sort of hope to run now. She needed to find a logical escape somehow, wherever and whenever. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esmeralda was awoken by the grumbling of her stomach, her eyes fluttering open before the harsh torrent of the previous events made tears bubble up in her eye sockets all over again. From what she could remember, she fell asleep on the wagon after she’d been kidnapped and they were heading for the docks. Esmeralda then realized her hands had been untied, but her ankles remained bounded by the tattered cloth. She let out a shaky sob as she pushed herself up onto her knees, getting a gist of her surroundings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ground under her was moving, back and forth in uneasy motions that made Esmeralda queasy. She had presumed she was already on the boat at sea, this made her want to fall over and cry even more. She was even farther from home now, her parents completely out of reach from her. Hopelessness overcame her as she rested her head against the wall, whimpering quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only a couple minutes of her crying pathetically was when someone opened the door, walking in without greeting the young girl. It was a young man, fairly unattractive and appeared to be of the European descent—much like everyone else that originated from the other lands outside of Alzirona. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get up, runt. We’re near the mainland now,” He muttered as he grabbed her by her long hair, pulling her up forcefully which evoked a set of broken whines from her. “We’ve got some plans for you once we arrive.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esmeralda let out shaky breath out of her nose as she was pulled down one of the corridors of what she presumed to be a small passenger boat. Who exactly were her captivators? She had known they had been from the mainlands, and were definitely not of Hispanic descent like the other citizens of the Hispanic clan she was a part of. And by plans, what did they mean exactly? Were they going to torture her? Harm her? Esmeralda couldn’t come up with any answers as her mind had been so foggy as she walked onto the deck of the boat with the man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joseph, are we nearing Paradis?” The man asked his accomplice as he turned to pick up a roll of rope from the far end of the deck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.. We’re pulling up to the deck now, as a matter of fact.” Joseph responded nonchalantly as he gestured to the island in their vicinity. From what it appeared to be in the teary eyes of the girl, it was an expanse of plush green land with a harbour that they would soon get off on. If only such beauty reflected on some its inhabitants was all Esmeralda could think. It was at these horrendous times that she was glad her family had offered an English tutor, as she wouldn’t have understood any of these people if she only knew Spanish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Esmeralda was then pulled back to the man that’d previously taken her, who had rope in his large, pale hands—which the girl could only assume he was planning on doing something absolutely terrible to her. But to her surprise, he simply tied the rope around her waste tightly and held the other half in his hands. This was when the young girl bit her lip, looking at the ground in deep shame. ‘I’m like a goat being walked,’ she thought as more tears bubbled in her eyes, making her sniffle as she was led to the side of the boat where the walkway was supposed to be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boat slowly, but surely pulled up to the docks—directly beside the spot they were meant to stop off on. Once the boat had come to a complete stop, the wooden walkway was opened and they were allowed to step off. The man toughly roughly on the rope attached to Esmeralda’s waist, making her midsection sting as she followed him quickly to avoid any sort of pain.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t bother to listen to the various people share their conversations as they stopped periodically, Esmeralda’s remained purely on the ground in absolute disgust. What were these fools’ intentions with her? What was going to happen to her today, and would Mother Mary be able to help her through it all? The man and his posse led her onto a path in one of the forests. The summer sun was beating down on her dark skin as she walked, her feet being abused by the small pebbles that littered the hot ground.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esmeralda hadn’t noticed the group came to a halt, as she continued walking until her captivator roughly yanked the rope, making the small girl fall onto her knees. This spectacle made the group of men and women erupt with evil cackling at her suffering, which made the girl’s heart sink into the pit of her stomach as she shakily heaved herself back up to her feet. She did a pitiful walk of shame back to the group, her eyes remaining glued to the ground as another conversation began. This one involving her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve got the lovely princess from Alzirona. I’m sure you’d be pleased to have her, no?” Kristoff, her original kidnapper, pitched to a man Esmeralda had never seen before. His eyes were dark brown, as well as his oily hair that was severely unkempt. He appeared to be in his late 20s if Esmeralda were to think about it more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, she’s a peach. Exactly what I need, and I can bring her back when I’m done, right?” The man said as he handed a large sum of cash to her presumed “owners”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely. It’s obviously her first time so expect some whining.” Eliza joked as she shoved Esmeralda to the man, to which the two of them met eyes very briefly before he took her hand in his, squeezing it painfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Even more worth my money</em>,” The man murmured with a sadistic smirk on his lips as he began to walk with Esmeralda, practically dragging her as she struggled against his firm grip. “I’ll bring her back in 10 minutes!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">≿</span> <span class="s1">————-</span>  <span class="s2">❈</span>  <span class="s1">————-</span> <span class="s2">≾</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man brought her to one of the more secluded parts of the forest to where he instructed her to lay down on the ground, to which she did without disobeying. Who knows if this man was going to beat her so ruthlessly? Esmeralda watched the man unbutton his pants and come closer to her, kneeling down as he spread her legs. This motion made her seize up and let out a shriek to which he slapped her thigh hard enough to leave a mark. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I expected whines but not screams. I’ll make this worse for you if you keep squirming.” The man exhaled as he lifted up her nightgown and lazily tugged her underwear down for her ankles. “Just breathe and make those little noises they promised.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Esmeralda felt the sweat build up all over her body, her eyes wide with fear as she felt hands touch her in places she didn’t want to be caressed. Before long, a foreign pain built up in her lower section, making her cry out in agony. She couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was being suffocated as tears moved down the sides of her face and onto the ground. The pain kept hitting her abdomen repeatedly as she wailed and flailed in agony—the man only held her legs apart as he continued whatever the hell he was doing to her. She couldn’t see, her vision was blurring and her throat was hoarse as she drifted in and out of consciousness. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>N-No!! I-It hurts, stop! I-I can’t do this! No more!</em>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unwavering Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦...</p><p>Tucked away in presumably safe environment of her palace, Esmeralda Molina lays alone in her room—her thoughts as her only company. To cure her unimaginable boredom, and to share her devotion to her faith, she decides to pray. Towards the end of her prayer, a unknown assailant breaks through her window and tackles her, eliciting a unsettled, screeching reply from the girl before she’s quickly kidnapped by this man. She’s tied up and left sobbing when the man congregates with his accomplices before being sent on a boat to Paradis.. where grim, dark things await her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">~ </span><span class="s2">𝟎</span> <span class="s2">𝟐</span><span class="s1"> ~ </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐤</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐠</span><span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐟</span><span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐳</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the King of Alzirona and his wife had been presented with the gruesome scene of their daughter’s kidnapping, he felt his blood boil with indescribable rage—nearly snapping his wife’s frail hand as he clasped it tightly. His daughter’s room was in complete disarray—shards of glass from the destroyed window where the attacker presumably leapt through to snatch her, the sheets torn off the bed and on the floor, and the curtains ripped into cerulean ribbons. It was a scene that reflected great sorrow upon the parents as guards and advisors piled into Esmeralda’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Your Greatness?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Casimiro turned his head to look at one of his subordinates, who had been pale as a ghost when the king looked at him with such fury. “What is it?” He snapped viciously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-We’ll be getting our nation’s greatest detectives to work on this case.. as well as hiding this from the public eye too. I-If that’s something you’ll condone, of course?” The guard proposed to his leader. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Casimiro frowned as he turned to his wife, who had been covering her mouth in absolute horror as her pale green eyes gawked at the shambles the room had been left in. “Bring in the detectives as well. And announce this to the public at once, a large search shall be conducted all over this land. Tell the brothers and sisters of the land that they’ll be rewarded heavily if they are to find Princess Esmeralda!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soldier spun his sword in a practiced motion, moving back to his original stance as he stepped back. “Of course, Your Greatness!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soldiers and servants filed out of the room with time, leaving the royal couple in painful solitude while Queen Rafaela only grimaced at her husband’s bravado towards his daughter’s absence. “Announcing such news to the public, Casimiro? The search for our prized possession, our one and only daughter, is simply turned into a national competition! People are going to harm themselves over this if it means earning a reward from the Nobility!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The king’s mouth opened stupidly at her distaste for such an idea. “Rafaela, my dear, if it means getting more people to look for her, we’ll have a better chance of finding her. And they can always use the call—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rafaela shook her head, rolling her glossy eyes at her husband. “Oh, hush with that blasphemy! You’re forgetful of how that sacred ability is only passed down through women of the royal lineage. Even so, the Marleyans strictly forbid us from the use of that form of communication!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize dearly, Rafaela. I understand your sadness, and frankly.. I’m so very appalled with what our national security has come to.. our daughter’s...” King Casimiro choked out pitifully as his eyes welled up with tears, signalling his wife to come closer to him. She winced, aghast at how shaken up he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rafaela narrowed her striking green eyes, which glistened with tears as they began to spill from their sockets. “I-I.. I’m <em>ashamed</em> as well. So very ashamed, Casimiro.” She sputtered as her husband engulfed her in his familiar warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Casimiro pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, while the other rubbed the back of his sobbing mistress. “There will be no rest for the wicked soul who has taken Esmeralda. I’m <em>sure</em> of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">≿</span> <span class="s1">————-</span>  <span class="s3">❈</span>  <span class="s1">————-</span> <span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐩</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span><span class="s1">, </span><span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐰</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐟</span><span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐲</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The days went by faster than the seasons could change, and Esmeralda soon lost count of how many people had violated her in that period of time. Their group travelled the vast expanse of Paradis, and everywhere they stopped a man would request time to spend with Esmeralda. Those types of gruelling sessions would last for ten minutes or even less—and eventually, the aching in lower half dissipated with time, as well as her humility. Esmeralda didn’t think she could call herself sad at that point, she had cried all her tears and kicked all she wanted—but it was there that reality settled into her bones and soul. She knew if she was sad, she would be able to cry, but when she thought about how much had been robbed of her... there was only an uncomfortable emptiness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They settled in one of the towns inside of the Walls—more specifically in the second outermost wall, known as Wall Rose. Esmeralda had been taught a considerable amount of information about these large structures thanks to her tutor back at the kingdom. The Walls were comprised of Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina—and are meant to keep the Titans and the Alzironians from invading. So by the law, those who are a part of Hispanic clan of Alzirona are strictly forbidden from coming into the Walls. This didn’t unsettle Esmeralda as much as she thought it would, as she grew indifferent to many things—even if she had been breaking the law in the company of her captivators. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The town the group based their operations in was the small town of Dalrelry, a particularly poor, crime-ridden patch of land that hadn’t caught the eyes on anyone who passed by it. They set up their “business” in one of the abandoned houses on the outskirts of the town, which had been surrounded by a meagre population of gypsy women—albeit only one of the women remained particularly close to their base, to which piqued Esmeralda’s interest of her considerably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wore a purple headscarf and modest rags, but with the accommodation of gold necklaces, bangles, earrings and all sorts of jewels. Such attire nearly made the kidnapped princess’ mind switch to a bitter nostalgia she couldn’t scrub away from her mind, no matter how hard she tried. The woman would dance to the guitars the men of the town played, and swung around with such elegance—Esmeralda couldn’t help but watch her from the window of the room she resided in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each and every day, Esmeralda would lay on her bed, her legs tied to the wooden frame to prevent her escaping—men would come and go every hour—having their way with her and paying her captivators large sums of cash. To the ignorant townsfolk, Esmeralda was an exotic Gypsy girl up for grabs—not the stolen princess of the Alzironian Empire. Every single day and every single night, Esmeralda played into this pitiful facade.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span> <span class="s2">————-</span>  <span class="s1">❈</span>  <span class="s2">————-</span> <span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda sat at the end of her bed, her stomach growling incessantly as the portions of food her captivators provided for her had barely been enough for her to live off of. But she grew to dissociate from such problems—her sense of worth drifting into the shell of her former self. It was at that point where she knew the quiet terror of being alive all too well, and even befriended it—it was what she had adapted to after the weeks of being thrown around, raped, and ignored.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The infamous Gypsy woman took her final bow from the makeshift stage in the plaza, before sneezing into her handkerchief—to which a large cloud of smoke appeared, making the small crowd erupt with cheers and applause for such talent. Esmeralda watched the woman take off in one of the back alleys near the base, and settle herself back into her little stall. Esmeralda continued watching her though, her dark emerald eyes staring down at the woman with faint awe—and of course, the Gypsy woman was smart, and caught onto the pair of eyes staring down at her from above. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Gypsy stood up, craning her head to stare back at Esmeralda—to which the small girl continued the staring contest, not breaking such a strong exchange in glances. The woman smiled, her eyes filled with adoration at the girl’s innocent curiosity for her tricks and skills. This brought the woman to going to one of the crates, pulling herself onto each one and heaving herself onto the roof, clinging onto the shingles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda tilted her head and glared at the woman hopping onto the small deck of the house, coming closer to the open window Esmeralda was behind. Esmeralda moved back a bit as the woman popped her head in through the open space, looking at the small girl with gentle eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hello,” The Gypsy said, her voice laced with femininity. “What’s your name? I noticed you’ve been watching my shows from here, yet you never come to see. You’re quite shy, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda opened her eyes and stared into the vivid hazel orbs that eyed her gently, but the girl kept her mouth tightly sealed, not uttering a word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t enjoy talking, do you?” The woman chuckled softly, adjusting the golden bangle on her sun-kissed ankle. “That’s quite alright.. But what isn’t alright is that you’re tied down to your bed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda was startled by the woman’s thoughtful insight, was she going to catch onto what these people were doing to her? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I see the men of the village come and go into this little house, and now I think I understand why..” She said as the initial jovial tone she had introduced herself with had dimmed down to something more serious. “You must seek something more enjoyable and lighthearted when you see me dance and do those tricks. Perhaps that’s why I see you gawking?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda looked down at her lap, trying to dissociated from the current circumstance she had been placed in—much to her newfound dislike for social interaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You are definitely very quiet,” The woman observed, before standing up from her kneeling position on the deck. “..My name Agnes. I hope you and I will get to know each other with time, as I plan to survey this more.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda’s eyebrows furrowed a bit at the woman’s words, as she was quite sceptical with such a foreign feeling of generosity. Was this woman going to steal her off and make a profit off of her as well?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Goodnight, girl. I’ll be back another day to check in.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span> <span class="s2">————-</span>  <span class="s1">❈</span>  <span class="s2">————-</span> <span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A reasonable amount of time had passed since Esmeralda had been acquainted Agnes. And in the time span of those days, Esmeralda continued to have her usual visitors have their way with her—however as those days passed on, she felt their sexual attraction to her was starting to dwindle. She took many things into consideration: first had been her appearance. She hadn’t been bathed properly for weeks, and her curly dark brown hair grew matted and greasy as well as her skin being plagued with dirt and grime, not to mention a horrendous odour. It didn’t make much of a difference to Esmeralda as these men were starting to lose interest in her, but this sparked beatings from Kristoff or Eliza, leaving her body tender with new bruises and scars. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">However, on the more “positive” end of the spectrum, there was Agnes. Every two days, Agnes would come to Esmeralda’s window and have one-sided conversations with Esmeralda—with the exception of the occasional nod or grunt from her. Agnes would pour water on the girl’s raw wounds and disinfect them thoroughly, and occasionally brush through her damaged locks of hair. The Gypsy woman would tell Esmeralda short stories from her past, and how she had been all over Paradis, travelling about as a successful performer. Esmeralda couldn’t lie, she did admire the skills and charisma this charming woman had been gifted with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Weeks had started to go by, and Esmeralda was getting used to this new sort of company—even going as far as to including Agnes in her nightly prayers to the Blessed Virgin. Why wouldn’t she be grateful for such a wonderful deity who made time just to be with the mute girl? Esmeralda felt it was only right to include such a loveable, gentle spirit in her prayers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And toward the present day, Esmeralda had just been left by her final client—the sky turned a deep salmon pink, and the shining sun was starting to hide behind the mountains. The girl laid on her bed, rubbing her hand against her bruise thigh as it was left raw with purple marks the men had bit and sucked into her skin—claiming whatever bit of womanhood this girl had left to salvage. Esmeralda listened to the muffled hollering of Kristoff and Joseph, making her infer they were having another drunken brawl over money. The girl exhaled through her nose deeply as the sky grew darker and darker, until she heard the familiar sound of the jingling of Agnes’ jewelry, making her eyes open wide. But something had felt off about Agnes.. she had hopped into the room and took a silver dagger from a holster on her calf.She banged the blunt end of the weapon to snap one of the girl’s shackles open, and applying the same treatment to the other one, leaving the small girl free. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I believe now is the right time,” Agnes whispered as she pulled Esmeralda to her feet, who hadn’t reacted to her being removed from her imprisonment whatsoever. “They’re leaving the area tonight, it’s a perfect chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Gypsy woman placed the stolen princess on her back and slid through the small space of the window, sliding down off the roof haphazardly and onto the crates. Esmeralda couldn’t comprehend what Agnes had been doing to her, and simply watched her face contort into many different expressions: from nervousness, to reluctance, and finally... determination. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The older woman had taken the girl to the entrance of the town, and into the back alley of one of the shops. Esmeralda caught a glimpse of a group of unattended wagons, with horses at the front and adorned with green cloth with a symbol Esmeralda couldn’t recognize. At least not at the time. Esmeralda had been placed on one of the empty boxes in the alleyway, watching curiously as Agnes started taking a plethora of items from her shirt pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know.. It’s an unorthodox way of taking you, but this is necessary,” Agnes said to the girl, as she revealed a burgundy headband to the little girl. Patterns were woven into the fabric, filled with a sacred craftsmanship Esmeralda marvelled at. “This is a traditional headband many girls of my native village wore to symbolize that they weren’t married. This is a small gift for you to wear—like a crown almost.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda bowed her head a bit, allowing Agnes to slip the headband over her head. She was right, it was like a crown in a way. A crown to remind her that there was still remnants of greatness in her, even if she was robbed of her virginity and safety—this was something she could grow her confidence from.. however, she didn’t quite know how to do that just yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Agnes let out a relieved sigh as the headband slipped onto the girl’s head with ease, before she picked up a tag from the ground—which had been connected to a string. “And this name tag.. You’ll go into the town with this on. I don’t know your name, but I have time to write it down on it now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda lifted her head to look at Agnes completely, the way her eyebrows furrowed with worry and her eyes filled with nervousness—she was going through so much trouble just to help her. Esmeralda’s mind blank as she searched through the archives of her brain for a good alias to go under, until finally finding the perfect one. A merciful, sweet name... Mercedes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>..Mercedes.. That will be my name.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Agnes’ eyes widened a bit at the girl’s words, as it had been the first time she had actually said something to her. Even so, she took a piece of charcoal and scratched “Mercedes” onto the the front of it, before slipping string over Esmeralda’s head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That is all I can give to you, Mercedes,” Agnes murmured as she grasped Esmeralda’s hand and led her to the empty wagons. She helped the small girl onto the back of the wagon, lifting up the green covers which revealed what Esmeralda had presumed to be lifeless bodies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She wedged herself tightly between the bodies, looking at Agnes with wide eyes as the woman remained on the lookout for people passing by. “Though we’ve only known each other for so long, Mercedes, I’m glad I’m helping you out of that terrible place. I hope that <em>one</em> day, you’ll be able to see me perform again. When you’ve grown into a beautiful young lady.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda swallowed hard as Agnes placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair affectionately before finally pulling away. The covers were pulled down, hiding the small girl and leaving her in the tight darkness, breathing in the foul stench of the bodies on either sides of her. She couldn’t hear Agnes’ footsteps as she ran back into the alleyway, but she didn’t feel like she needed to hear them. At that moment, Esmeralda felt her heart ache a little—a barely noticeable feeling that she didn’t know how to make go away. But she revelled in the pain, despite not knowing its roots. She didn’t know what she was feeling at the time was longing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We’ll report to <strong><em>Commander Erwin</em></strong> about the casualties,” The voice of a male sent the girl out of her reverie, nearly making her jump in surprise. “Does that work, <strong><em>Levi</em></strong>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Is that even a question?</em>” A calm, almost patronizing male voice responded to his comrade. Esmeralda could only infer what kind of people owned the wagon she had been smuggled into. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and finally, there’s a little hope for Esmeralda/Mercedes since Agnes helped her. But there’s a lot of craziness and drama going on next :0 I hope you all stay tuned for the next bits, it’s going to be a lot lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦...</p><p>Alzirona is in a new state of emergency when news of Esmeralda’s kidnapping spreads, and King Casimiro is under a new pressure to search for ways to retrieve his daughter—while Queen Rafaela is in utter rage and disbelief. Meanwhile on Paradis, Esmeralda and her group of captivators journey to a small village by the name of Dalrelry—home to many Gypsy women. One of the women by name of Agnes is interested and Esmeralda’s case, eventually growing close to her. This leads to Agnes helping her escape and Esmeralda giving herself a new identity, Mercedes. </p><p>Smuggled into the back of a Scout Regiment wagon, Mercedes is in for a new world of adventure when she’s introduced to more friends and foes...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">~ </span><span class="s2">𝟎</span> <span class="s2">𝟑</span><span class="s1"> ~</span><br/><br/></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐪</span> <span class="s2">𝐮</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐟</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐟</span><span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐳</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The old birch doors of the palace’s Throne Room opened up wide, the deafening cacophony of the Marleyan soldier’s footsteps making Queen Rafaela wince. The officials of Marley’s government and military weren’t supposed to make such an early entry into the palace. They hadn’t specified the exact reason to this sort of congregation between nations, but Rafaela doubted that it would end well after she saw the scowl on General Pascal’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Dear Lord</em>,” Rafaela whispered under her breath as they drew closer to where the king and queen had been seated, “<em>It is all too surreal...</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Casimiro clasped his wife’s hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze as General Pascal bowed discreetly to the nobles, before clearing his throat bluntly. “Greetings to the both of you. I’ve heard the news of Lady Esmeralda, to which I can say Marley is exuberant to know a potential <span class="u">threat</span> has been eliminated,” said the bright young man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Potential threat?</em>” King Casimiro retorted, his voice raised with grim curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General Pascal... You’re implying our daughter was a threat? To <em>whom?</em>” Rafaela probed, her eyebrow raised quizzically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Pascal had a dark, horrifying answer to the queen’s inquiry. “To Marley,” he started, pressing his index and middle fingers to his lips. “By no means, would we hire anyone to snatch Lady Esmeralda and harm her. That would be a waste of our time and resources, we simply let time do the work for her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King Casimiro aggressively tugged at his regal ermine cape, wearing a dark scowl at the words that had been spoken to him and his mistress. “You’ve been awaiting the death of our daughter, yet you’ve held us as your greatest affiliates? By law, that is treason to Alzirona, you <em>scoundrel!!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Pascal shot them a reproachful glance—he had been absolutely appalled with the Casimiro’s short-tempered behaviour—and then bowed his head. “Queen Rafaela and Lady Esmeralda are most certainly major threats. With traits such as their vocal ranges, they would most definitely hinder the use of our Titans!” He gripped the badge emblazoned on his jacket. “Lady Esmeralda was too young to be able to know about her gifts, and her mother is most certainly aware of it as of now. And now knowing our true intentions, Queen Rafaela is beckoned to Marley for her execution as there is a possibility you can use your power against us. We’re taking action immediately.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Queen Rafaela let out a shaky sigh at the words, her heart pounding with absolute fear as she would be killed on behalf of her old comrades due to them believing she would fight back. Alzirona as a whole was so weak they couldn’t take such risks, and were placed under the thumb of the Marleyans.. They couldn’t do anything. She turned to face her husband fully, prepared to console him, but her mind went blank. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dearest... You’re going through with this? Going with the scum that wished for our downfall?” Her husband sputtered weakly, his hand trembling unnaturally as she gripped it to steady him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, it was so painful seeing her husband so shaken up and in absolute mental agony. “I-I mustn’t let them ruin what’s left of our monarchy, perhaps it is best that I sacrifice myself for Alzirona,” she stammered. “I will not fight anymore, instead I’ll be executed knowing God will chastise them for their sins.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Casimiro looked down at his lap, noting the truth of Rafaela’s words as she got up to turn herself in. “I wholeheartedly bring myself to be executed, General Pascal. But I will say to you that you’re famished for salvation, and the Lord will not deliver such privilege to sinners.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">≿</span> <span class="s1">————-</span>  <span class="s3">❈</span>  <span class="s1">————-</span> <span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within the next couple of days, Rafaela was stripped of her title and luxury, being transported all the way back to the nation of Marley. She held endless amounts of sorrow and pity for her husband, for he had lost his wife and his daughter in such a short amount of time. But there was an undeniable belief in the woman’s brain that her daughter wasn’t dead yet. Perhaps she had been taken all over the nation, and possibly to somewhere overseas—Paradis, maybe. If this belief were to true, Rafaela could die knowing her daughter was away from the kingdom, but still angry knowing she would be exploited, abused, or even worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Pascal’s gaze flicked to Rafaela as he threw her a white dress to change int for her execution. She willingly obliged and stripped herself of her gorgeous burgundy gown and into the modest rags. She pushed up the sleeves to the dress, revealing her sinewy arms before they were tied behind her back painfully. She was pushed outside and put on a wooden platform, where the guillotine had been awaiting her. She was forced onto onto her knees as her head been locked into the wooden frame. Her composure remained as the crowd remained silent, their attention being monopolized due to the public execution of the former queen of Alzirona. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rafaela closed her eyes as Pascal gave a speech to the crowd, droning on about the greatness that would proceed after the queen’s death. Rafaela could only cringe at their foolishness. Robbing a greater nation because they were scared of being manipulated? If only Alzirona was stronger, and if only Rafaela trained herself to fight back more brutally. But she didn’t want to list regrets in her mind when she was going to be killed, she wanted to make room for the hope she had for Esmeralda. She was the only hope for Alzirona, and if she was still alive... wherever the hell she was. She could grow strong, and possibly come back to her homeland. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any last words we can offer to you, Rafaela Molina?” The executioner asked the queen as her eyes drooped with fatigue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hold no anger for any of Marley. Only pity for their lack of loyalty as comrades to Alzirona. I can only say that before I leave...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Lord was calling Rafaela’s name that morning as the countdown was yelled before the blade slipped down, ending the queen’s life before she could piece together another thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">≿</span> <span class="s1">————-</span>  <span class="s3">❈</span>  <span class="s1">————-</span> <span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐩</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span><span class="s1">, </span><span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐲</span><span class="s2">𝐰</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐠</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes couldn’t keep track of time as the wagon was en route to one of Wall Rose’s bigger districts—for reasons that were still unknown to the runaway girl. She was wedged tightly between two dead bodies, under a dirty blanket, and in the back of a wagon that was driven over bumpy terrain. Not that the little girl paid any mind to it, as the smell, noise, and exhilaration of it all didn’t seem to affect her in the slightest. The unknown pain in her soul remained, knowing the absence of Agnes from her life would be a new type of different. But the headband was a sign of hope she was happy to have on her. After some time, she had grown accustom to hearing the voices at the front—even memorizing their names and making inferences on their personalities. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First and foremost, there was Levi, the coldest of the group. He had a very deep voice, that was very nonchalant—often speaking bluntly or in a patronizing tone. She had presumed he was someone very difficult to get to know, and at one point, even dreading coming close to him when the time would come. Then there was a woman that would occasionally speak. Her name was Petra, and she was remarkably kind and caring towards her comrades—this sort of personality making Mercedes compare her to Agnes. And finally, there was Eld. He seemed to be very firm, similar to Levi—yet he showed just a bit more emotion. He also appeared to joke around more with his comrades—Mercedes almost believed he was a bit like her father. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To the present day, Mercedes remained extremely quiet—not uttering anything other than a single breath as she would lay in the tight darkness. She hugged her knees, burying her face into the bruised, dirtied skin of her legs as she listened to the conversation between Petra and Eld. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be stopping off here to deliver the bodies for their burials,” Eld said frankly. “Petra, you can lift up the blanket when we come to a complete stop.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” She responded quickly as the creaking of wood could be heard, making Mercedes believe Petra was much closer to her, and was gripping the material of the dusty cloth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes eyes widened a bit as she felt the wagon come to a stop after some time, her arms tightening around her legs as she heard them get off the wagon, their footsteps drawing near the trunk. She heard quiet murmuring between two of the soldiers as one of them gripped the cover and wrenched it off of the wagon, revealing the filthy little girl curled up pathetically against one of the bodies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The runaway child kept her eyes open as the warm summer air nipped at her dark skin, the eyes of the awestruck soldiers as they gathered around the wagon to witness what had just happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eld stared at the little girl intently, leaning over to look at her more clearly. “How did a peasant girl make her way into the wagon with the bodies?” He said, with frank disbelief as he read aloud the name scribbled onto her name tag. “<em>Muhrsedes...</em> Mercedes? That’s her name, most likely.. and an exotic one at that. She’s probably a runaway Gypsy child.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eld looked rather plain to Mercedes, he had blonde hair that was long enough for him to pull back into a bun, accompanied with a beard. He looked like he was in his late twenties at the most. His appearance didn’t seem to catch the eye of the small girl as she sat up, looking down at her lap to avert the analytical gazes of the soldiers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Petra drew closer to Mercedes, opening her mouth to speak. “Hello there.. Where do you come from, little lady?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes kept her mouth shut, her bangs covering her dark brown eyes as she slumped down a bit. This lack of responsiveness made another soldier curse under his breath. “She’s mute,” he mumbled. “She’s not going to say anything if you’re nice to her like that. What if she just wants food? Or what if she’s gonna steal from us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oluo</em>,” Petra said, annoyed at her comrade’s indifference to the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Check the supplies then,” Levi spoke up from behind them, his arms crossed as he wore a scowl on his face. “Then we can determine whether this filthy child is worth looking into.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oluo nodded slowly as Petra and Eld got to work, shuffling through the crates and looking through every possible box where they had kept any sort of provisions. Mercedes sat still, her marred legs dangling off of the wagon as the harsh man stood in front of her, his eyes surveying her with great attention. He was quite short, shorter than most of his comrades except for Petra. He had jet black hair and piercing grey eyes, with the expressionless face Mercedes had pictured him to have. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re all grime and filth,” Levi whispered to her, before he gripped her burgundy headband, his finger tracing the patterns of on it carefully, then letting go. “<em>...Tch...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">≿</span> <span class="s1">————-</span>  <span class="s3">❈</span>  <span class="s1">————-</span> <span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐯</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at his fingers after he had touched the little girl’s headband, there was speckles of dirt that plagued his skin—making him turn away and go to the nearest water pump to wash it off. The cool liquid rushed over the slightly dirtied skin, making him relieved that he was rid of filth once more. Mercedes was the girl’s name as he had observed from the tag around her neck.He admitted that the name was quite unique, even surprising that a beautiful name belonged to a girl of rags and such dirtiness. The girl gave off an empty, emotionless aura that made him painfully aware of how he had been when he had still lived in the Underground. <em>Right when Kenny had found him...</em> That didn’t matter now. He shook away those meaningless thoughts and walked back to the wagon, where Petra, Oluo, and Eld had finished their investigation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scepticism etched itself into Levi’s features as he looked at his comrades. “<em>Well?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All provisions are still intact, it’s for certain she hasn’t stolen anything of ours.” Oluo said sharply, to which Petra and Eld nodded in assent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you suppose we do with her now? Should we take her back for Commander Erwin to see?” Petra asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll bring her back to a safer environment,” Levi explained thoroughly as his eyes didn’t leave his comrade’s. “We’ll report this abnormal event to our superiors and leave it at that. She’s not our problem after we file that report, it’s their decision whether they want to throw her out onto the streets or send her to an orphanage.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Throw her onto the street?” Petra retorted softly, almost in disbelief as she had pitied the girl. This trait of Petra’s wasn’t something Levi could relate to a whole lot, but it was something very human that he could acknowledge about his comrade. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eld shook his head at the girl before climbing back onto the wagon. “Don’t get too attached then, Petra.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oluo groaned as he jumped onto the front of the wagon, situating himself towards the back while Petra helped Mercedes onto the front. Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he took a seat beside Petra, who had broken off a piece of bread to give to the little girl. He watched her not take the piece, much to Petra’s confusion at her indecisiveness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hungry? I heard your stomach growl.. I assumed you wanted something to eat.” Petra stammered awkwardly was the girl looked up at her nonchalantly, her wide brown eyes glimmering with curiosity, albeit they were slightly hidden by the ragged clumps of hair on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eat if you’re hungry,” Levi ordered, turning his head to look at the girl dead in the eye, to which she stared back at him with almost no emotion. “You’ll regret not taking anything from us once you’re left to the rats.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes hesitantly took the loaf of bread in her tiny hands before taking a generous bite out of it and chewing. Levi watched her eat impolitely, scarfing down every last crumb of the bread until it was nowhere in sight. He hated watching children being brought into this world to suffer and face the consequences of the crumbling humanity, knowing Titans were clawing it open with ease. Children like her were abandoned, either their parents fled and left them to die, or simply being unwanted. He didn’t know much about this girl, but he could only narrow his eyes at how useless she was, in such a world where you had to fight or be a coward. He hadn’t known what brought this girl to such a spot where she was smuggled into the wagon, but little did he know it was for a reason that wouldn’t sit well with anyone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even after what had happened Mercedes’ mother.... :0 Alzirona has been so manipulated by Marley to the point where they can’t fight back and have to be subservient, even when the queen is ordered to be killed. But somehow, there’s some positivity now that Esmeralda is with Levi and his squad... But will this last forever? I hope you all stay tuned for next time ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tangled Into Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦...</p><p>General Pascal of Marley pays a visit to Alzirona to see King Casimiro and Queen Rafaela after hearing the news about Esmeralda’s kidnapping (and alleged death). He explains to both of them that they’ve been awaiting Esmeralda’s death, as she and her mother were considered threats to Marley. Incensed, King Casimiro berates General Pascal, while Queen Rafaela brings herself to be executed.. going along with their sick plans. Meanwhile, Mercedes/Esmeralda is caught in the back of the Survey Corps wagon, where she meets Levi and his squad, who offer to bring her somewhere safe. But will they deliver such a promise truthfully?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">~ </span><span class="s2">𝟎</span> <span class="s2">𝟒</span><span class="s1"> ~</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐰</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐟</span><span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐲</span><span class="s1"> ,</span><span class="s2">𝐰</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span><span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐠</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span><span class="s2">𝐛</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When confronted with odds that would lead to fatalities another time, the prospect of death and consequences didn’t frighten Agnes in the absolute slightest. Helping Mercedes was most likely one of the most chivalrous acts she’d had been able to pull off, in such an unexpected time too. She was a jack of all trades, a gypsy woman that knew how to do things in a quick, reckless way—she’d perfected this sort of “talent” for as long as she had been consumed in her own culture. She wasn’t going to find alternatives to helping the little girl, she needed to get out of Dalrelry and out of the grasp of those horrible traffickers. Fate had Mercedes in its warm, comforting hands—hopefully going to provide such a girl with a better life to live in the future. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her stall on the boulevard was gone—packed up and ready to place its roots in another municipality within Wall Rose. Agnes carried her large backpack on her back, her feet throbbing as she hadn’t even started her journey to another place yet, she was merely saying a final farewell to the townsfolk. She pulled Melodie—her goat companion—by her leash as she walked down the streets, kindly waving to the citizens as she made her way to Dalrelry’s exit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The throaty laughs of the older men on the sides filled her ears as they were congregated in little groups, smoking cigarettes and drinking old wine—so utterly content. Agnes decided to walk closer and closer to them, to which they reacted by calling out to her in the welcoming way they always did. “Darling Agnes! How great it is to see you!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agnes’ tinted lips curled into a smile at their hospitable gesture. “Good day to you all. I thought I’d make some small talk before departing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wrinkly old men raised their eyebrows in shock, before their faces settled into a bitter expression due to her sudden exodus. “Ah, that’s a pity. But small talk will do, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There, there,” Agnes reassured them with a gentle shrug before clearing her throat, proceeding to shift the topic of their conversation. “Now what’s this conclave about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the men, took off his newsboy cap, wiping his creased forehead of the sweat that resided on the aged skin. “Well, there’s news about outside of Paradis. Mostly Alzirona, the beloved princess was ‘napped by an unknown group. And now the queen has been killed... the nation is in shambles. People are angry over their security and safety because of what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! And there’s a big ol’ reward for whoever finds her. Now it’s a wild goose chase for the princess.” A younger man added, shuffling through the newspaper before passing it onto Agnes so she could get a better understanding of the Alzirona’s problem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">Princess Esmeralda of the Hispanic Clan Mysteriously Disappears!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">The heiress to the Alzironian throne and fortune has allegedly been captured by a group of rogue traffickers, taken off to a foreign land for their benefit and profit. And to include in this horrifying discovery, Queen Rafaela has been executed in Marley, due to reasons that are still unknown to the general public outside of Marley and Alzirona. A large sum of money will be granted to the people of Alzirona if they’re willing to partake in her search. This expedition is restricted to those living on Paradis, and in surrounding enemy nations. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agnes’ eyes widened into unflattering saucers at what she had just read. It was so unfortunate to hear about.. a princess being kidnapped and trafficked into another nation—used and abused for her captivator’s profit and sick wishes. However, their was a hint of skepticism in her thoughts. A group of traffickers were resided in Dalrelry too.. and they had come from outside the Walls, bringing Mercedes. ‘<em>Wait a minute... They brought Mercedes from the outside, never bringing her outside to the see the light of... It can’t be. She’d always looked foreign, and very different. Not traditionally caucasian. Did I save the future leader of the Hispanic Clan?</em>’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Agnes?</em>” Her eyes flickered to the group of men, all of them looking at her with equal amounts of worry for her sudden silence. Agnes simply sighed, shaking her head and brushing off their worries. She didn’t know what think, her mind was boggled and confused. What she had done to save Mercedes... No, Esmeralda, it was an act of courage. She gave her that headband and new identity, gifting her a new symbol of hope and confidence to live by. ‘<em>Oh, dearest Esmeralda, I hope I can see you one day. Maybe as the future queen of your nation, who knows. But I want to see you when you’re all grown, a beautiful, intelligent woman. Let’s make it happen.</em>’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s4">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s4">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐟</span><span class="s2">𝐰</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span><span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s1"> , </span><span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐮</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐯</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐲</span><span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐩</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span><span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐤</span> <span class="s2">𝐩</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span><span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐭</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐯</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t much in life that made Levi afraid or hesitant. Why would he be afraid of Titans when he was humanity’s strongest soldier? He’d been told he was a gifted and quick-witted soldier ever since he had been enlisted into the Survey Corps, and he had known that it was a great truth that he was strong, strong enough to face those damn Titans on his own accord. His childhood had been marked by long, lonely nights he couldn’t remember, and he’d wake up to find himself starving, plagued with dirt and grime of his own, and robbed of that notable warmth. He didn’t have much to fear after experiencing so much in his lifetime, and he would continue to live without such a thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was able to harness the raw emotions bottled within him, until all that remained of his outer projection of himself was a nonchalant, stern “clean freak” to his peers and anyone that came into his life. He had branded that emotionless look on his face, not daring to let any sort of emotion slip from it. Bottling up such things that halted his progress was something he had to master as he had gotten older, and carved itself into his identity. He was in control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Enter Mercedes, who had been curled up on the wagon, sleeping peacefully beside Petra as they travelled into one of the major northern districts of Wall Rose. Blood seeped from the open wounds on her thin legs, and the presumed bite marks on her thighs made Levi and his comrades believe she was a victim of sex trafficking. She remained quiet throughout the entirety of the journey, to which they all believed she was also mute due to her trauma. She didn’t display emotion other than curiosity, she would look around her surroundings and even peek over to watch Levi clean his gear. Her faded brown eyes would look into his for a brief moment, though no words were ever exchanged between the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they had gotten closer to the desired checkpoint the Survey Corps were going to meet at, and soon Commander Erwin would keep the little girl in his custody—hopefully. She wouldn’t be Levi or his squad’s problem anymore, she would be free from them, and possibly to a safer environment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi leaned awkwardly on the wooden edge of the wagon when Mercedes returned to his side, tilting her head at him as if she wanted something from him. “What do you think you’ll get from me when you gawk like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes ignored the question, opening her mouth to speak as she placed her hands at her side. “<em>I’ll be like you.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the little girl’s voice caught the man completely off-guard—she had remained completely silent ever since they had found her in the back of the wagon. She had an accent when she spoke, like she had spoken some other language in the past. And her words to him... She’d be like him? Was she inciting she wanted to be like him? Fighting in the military? The very meaning of her words wasn’t something Levi could immediately understand, but he could only nod his head at such a prospect. ‘A complicated, filthy brat I’ll never understand. Why would such odds be placed on me?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re here at the checkpoint,” Eld announced to his comrades as he stopped the wagon, climbing off to greet the other Survey Corps soldiers that’d congregated around the checkpoint, speaking amongst each other quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Petra heaved herself off of the wagon, taking Mercedes’ hand and helping her off as well. Levi watched the little girl’s eyes look up at him once more, almost in some sort of awe at being in the presence of important people in the military. But he could only shake his head, leading her and the rest of his squad to the person they needed to speak to the most. Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps, who was in the middle of a chat with one of the revered veterans of the military—Ilya Evette. He was an older man, possibly in his late sixties to seventies as he had just retired from his duties in the military after serving for many years. Levi had known Ilya was very knowledgeable and kind, always trying to understand the sides to every story. But he could be rough and bold when he wanted to, especially during battle. Now all he did was check in with the Survey Corps to see if the younger cadets were in shape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Levi,” Ilya greeted him kindly as he paused his previous conversation with Erwin, who turned around to look at the shorter male inquisitively. “You’ve come back from your expedition, huh? Erwin has just told me how smoothly it went. I’m glad to hear that it was a cake walk for our good soldiers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will only continue to deliver greatness to the human race and to our great nation,” Erwin spoke sternly, before his eyes fell down to Mercedes—who had been standing behinds Petra, her brown orbs glued to the floor. “And so it has appears that <em>someone</em> has joined us on this endeavour...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s4">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s4">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes eyes flickered up to look at the tall, smart-looking man in front of her. He had blonde hair, which was combed back neatly into an undercut hairstyle—with icy blue eyes and thick eyebrows. Her eyes met his after some time, exchanging a couple of stares that lasted for a couple of seconds. She craned her head to the side, unsure of how to react to meeting another man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We found her nestled with the death bodies in the back of our wagon underneath the covers,” Petra explained carefully, moving to the side to expose more of the little girl as more of the soldiers started to glance over at the scene, shocked to see a little girl accompany Levi and his squad. “We decided to bring her to a safer environment where our superiors were, so a proper decision regarding where she’ll go can be determined.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde man’s lips twitched at Petra’s report, his curiosity growing after hearing how they’d found her. “She smuggled herself into the wagon, and you decided to bring her here for me to figure out what’ll happen with her.. I’m unsure of what to think of this abnormal circumstance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can do something with her, no?” Oluo asked the man quickly. “You have right judgement and a good head on your shoulders, Commander Erwin. I’m sure you can do something about her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erwin shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. “I’m appreciative of such praise, Oluo. I’m sure I can sort something out with this girl and an orphanage within a safer district, albeit my resources are quite sparse at the current moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suggest you leave her with me and Anastasia, then,” An older man behind Erwin recommended helpfully as he leaned over to look at Mercedes with a gentle, non-intrusive curiosity. “We’ve both been so lonely ever since the miscarriage, I believe providing a home to a child that isn’t ours will mend our hearts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soldiers and Erwin turned their attention to old man, looking at him with their own expressions of astonishment. Mercedes felt like she didn’t hear what he said, as she was caught in her own dazed reverie as the interaction had been happening. But it was all too real, and the man was serious about his willingness to the bring her into a safe, loving home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’ve never met this child before, Ilya,” Erwin responded, staring at him with widened eyes. “She’s harboring many possible risks. She’s filthy to the point where her skin is even darkened from not even being cleaned for so long. She must carry some sort of illness, if I may assume.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bath and a trip to the doctors to run some tests will do, then,” Ilya dismissed Erwin carefully as he carefully moved closer to Mercedes, trying not to alarm her with his sudden movement—but the little girl only gave him a leveled glance as he kneeled in front of her, looking at her name tag. “Mercedes... Ah, that’s a fine name. People will believe it truly belongs to you once you’ve been cleaned up a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes nodded apprehensively—she didn’t know if this man would fulfill such things for her, but those kind eyes made her feel a little safer. They weren’t dark and solemn, they were welcoming and seeping love from them. Ilya and his wife were going to try to better her, and that’s all she wanted. She looked at all these people she had met over the course of these months, when her personality was reduced to nothing but a blank slate. But maybe this was an opportunity to use a blank slate to become what she wanted to be. As of now, she wanted to be like Levi. Strong, unbreakable, and respected—but she also was conflicted. She admired bits of Agnes’ personality too: gentle, brave, and charismatic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then she’ll stay with you,” Levi said nonchalantly, breaking Mercedes away from her thoughts suddenly as he began to walk away. “You and Anastasia can decide whatever you want to do with this brat. She’s not a problem of mine or my comrade’s anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes didn’t want to feel the same longing she felt for Agnes with Levi—seeing him leave nearly made her break a bit. But if she were to go with Ilya, perhaps she would be able to see them all once more. She turned back to Ilya and remained beside him as he continued to speak with the other soldiers casually. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then Mercedes will be with you and Anastasia from now on,” Erwin concluded gently as he glanced back at Mercedes one final time before returning his gaze back to the old man. “I do admire such a welcoming approach to this girl, Ilya. It’s a trait that is very fascinating to me.. I wish you luck with her, then. Take it easy on yourselves.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I will, Erwin. You have no need to worry, I’ve slain Titans—I believe raising her and helping her grow up will be easy enough.” Ilya smiled at Erwin, patting the man on the back before placing his hand on Mercedes’ shoulder, leading her down the street slowly. “Keep up the fantastic work, all of you. I’m watching your progress as we speak!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s4">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s4">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes walked home with the old man to the far end of the town, to a small cottage beside a river and a forest. It was a very cute little house surrounded by trees and had a patch of land beside it, filled with an assortment of crops. And beside the garden were what Mercedes assumed to be a little structure where farm animals remained. Mercedes had to admit, she liked the countryside home very much—it had a beautiful allure to it that made her feel like she could feel safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilya led her down a cobblestone path, and to the front of the house—where he took out his ring of keys from his pocket and shakily opened with the door with said key. Mercedes was still hesitant as she remained on the front porch, making the man sigh softly with a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll take a lot to make you warm up to us, but it’ll happen,” He said as he ushered her in carefully, before he sat down on a wooden bench to take off his shoes. The little girl remained standing, she didn’t wear any shoes—resulting in her feet being blistered and tender with scars and bruises. “Stasia, I’m home! And I’ve brought a special some too!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within a matter of seconds, an equally old woman emerged from the kitchen—her pristine silver hair was tied back into a tight bun and a bandana was wrapped around her head. Her eyes were strict but they had an edge to them that made Mercedes a little less reluctant to warm up to her. Anastasia went up to the two of them in absolute awe when she had seen the dirty girl, gaping at her for a long time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ilya, you’ve brought home a girl?” She questioned loudly, zeroing in on her features intently. “She’s <em>filthy!</em> My goodness, her skin is dark with dirt and wounds!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was smuggled into the Survey Corps wagon, my love. Levi and his squad found her there, they believe she’s a victim of trafficking,” He responded gently, the contrast between their personalities making Mercedes shocked. “I decided to bring her home to somewhere safer, she’ll bring great joy to us after what happened. I’m so very <span class="u">sure</span> of it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anastasia sighed, shaking her head at her husband’s gentleness before she took the girl’s tiny hand in her calloused ones. “You must decide with me for once.. <em>you’re so reckless, Ilya</em>. But I have a heart and I’ll compensate for her. I’ll clean her up, so come along, girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Stasia. I know very much that I am,” The old man admitted wholeheartedly as he sat on one of the couch cushions. “But from now on, this girl is <strong>Mercedes Evette</strong>. And is under our care and watch.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! This chapter was by far one of the most hopeful chapters for Esmeralda/Mercedes, and i’m glad she’s starting to be in a better place. She now sees more people in her life as role models, like Levi and Agnes.. And has met Erwin and Ilya, who took her in with his wife, Stasia. The next chapter will be the last chapter about Esmeralda/Mercedes’  and the one after that will be the first canonical event chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the journey so far and i cant wait to show what else I have in store! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Living and Being Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦...</p><p>All throughout the various nations, news of Princess Esmeralda’s disappearance and kidnapping has become known to all sorts of people—Agnes included as she found out through the newspaper of her disappearance and Queen Rafaela’s execution. Meanwhile, with Levi’s squad, Mercedes/Esmeralda learns more about the group and even idolizes Levi to an extent.. all before she is left at the checkpoint to meet Commander Erwin and revered Survey Corps veteran, Ilya Evette. With great kindness, Ilya decides to take Mercedes/Esmeralda in to raise her with his wife, Anastasia—who shows initial hesitance to the little girl at first.</p><p>But with a whole bright path of hope illuminated for the runaway princess, there comes great mysteries and hardships...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">~ </span><span class="s2">𝟎</span> <span class="s2">𝟓</span><span class="s1"> ~</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">? ? ?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mixed woman tapped her foot anxiously as she waited with Hange at her side, the two women reviewing crucial documents and notes surrounding the outburst of Alzirona and Marley—not to mention the very disappearance of the renowned heiress to the Hispanic Empire. Something like this wasn’t meant to be taken so lightly, at least not to the people that weren’t connected to Alzirona. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone knew that the king of Alzirona was just a king in name; the women of the true royal Spaniard lineage wielded the real power. With the greatest gifts they were still trying to keep away from the rest of the world, they were hunted down and murdered by the Marleyan military. That was what had happened to the woman’s mother, who had been taken away and executed at the hands of Marley, just after her father had taken her into the Walls, seeking refuge and siding with the military. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pang of guilt coursed through the woman as her finger skimmed over the typed text on the newspaper. What were they to do with such a horrifying discovery? One of her distant relatives was executed and the other was kidnapped and taken to who knows where. It was all just a game of waiting to find out where the answers to these secrets resided. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the sound of a cleared throat interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to the bespectacled brown eyes of Hange Zoë, a comrade of hers who held a great passion to understand Titans and all the science surrounding them. “You blacked out there, <strong>Vera</strong>. I was worried you were getting too consumed in those wretched papers,” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vera gulped and nodded as she slid the papers aside on her desk, not trying to make herself seem too swept up in her distant family matters. “I must’ve looked foolish like that, then. My apologies—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of footsteps stopped at the door to the mixed woman’s office, before knuckles were raped against the wood—making it clear that someone wanted to see the two women promptly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Enter.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door swung open, only to reveal the infamous Ackermann soldier, who had just been relieved of his duties and had decided to congregate with his peers briefly before returning to any of his other daily activities around the building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Levi. Please, take a seat,” Vera said in a lilting tone as her lips curled into a gentle smile as the short man obliged, pulling out a chair from underneath the desk and taking a seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heard the news?” Hange mused in her odd, musical voice. Levi stared at her for a long while, raking over with intelligent, graphite grey eyes—to which the younger woman shifted under his gaze awkwardly. “<em>...Quit the gawking, will you?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi’s nonchalant gaze remained stable as he brushed his thumb over the paper scattered on the desk. “Who wouldn’t have? It’s spread like wildfire. Too many of them are chattering about this instead sticking to their duties.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vera tilted her head to the right, her eyes studying the cerulean sky outside, complimented by the fluffy clouds and glistening sun—an utterly gorgeous day. “It’s been far too long since there’s been actual updates on Alzirona,” she said, switching her gaze back to her comrades. “There’s a lot to discuss if you think about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true,” Hange replied steadily. “And with your mother being a former duchess of one of Alzirona’s territories, it’s probably very... stimulating to hear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stimulating?” Levi asked with a raised brow, almost in confusion at the woman’s funky word choice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vera pursued her lips into a small frown, shaking her head. “I never got to understand a lot of my former nation’s secrets as I was taken away before I could think for myself, and hearing this is simply adding more fuel to the fire.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vera was the daughter of Lilia Cardona, or the Duchess of Navalona, one of the many duchy’s of Alzirona, and Bernard Blumhardt—a fisherman who helped the royal families across the many seas with his boat. Which could explain why Vera was able to escape with her father so quickly, right before her mother was soon executed for the same reason Rafaela had been—powers that could be used against the Titans. Due to being a woman of the royal lineage, Vera was a possible host for this power and frankly, she had tried to hone such a daunting power—which was why she had joined the military. To embrace her gift and to use it against the enemies to Paradis, but a soft spot swelled in her heart for her family, and her distant relatives that had to suffer under the hands of their “comrade”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alzirona and Marley won’t be allowing anyone from other nations to even dare trying to find her. And it’s crucial for me to remain silent over my identity to the nations outside of Paradis, knowing they’d want me dead just as much.” Vera spoke as she rolled the newspapers up and rose from her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi narrowed his eyes slightly. “Then they’ll be starting their own battles over this. No one is aware of where this child may be, and so they’ll go on a crusade to eliminate this rival before any damage to them is done.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But little do they know, there’s another threat to them inside the Walls.. perhaps not as prevalent but still notable.” Hange nodded as she removed her glasses and began to clean them, and the two had a point. Alzirona was going to accuse any sort of enemy in their line of sight and start a full-fledged war to retrieve the golden goose of their empire, but Paradis would be fighting back with Vera at their side, going against her homeland like it was never the place she once started her life in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s3">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐯</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐮</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span><span class="s1"> , </span><span class="s2">𝐰</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span><span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span> <span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐥</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span><span class="s1">/ /</span><span class="s2">𝐦</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐜</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐝</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐬</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dawn broke over the horizon, the orange light of the sun painted stripes of pink and purple against the fading indigo of the night sky. Mercedes had just been walking home on the dirt road after visiting the main market square, holding two baskets full of fruits, meat, and vegetables to deliver to Stasia so she could make all their necessary meals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It had been a full month after she had been taken in to Evette family, and Mercedes was starting to love every second of it—although discreetly. She was bathed, fed, and given a roof over her head, not to mention the overwhelming amount of love the two elderly people had for the little girl. Mercedes was still wearing her headband Agnes had gifted to her, and wore it proudly, only daring to take it off when she needed to bathe or sleep. But other than that, Mercedes was adamant that the woven burgundy headband would remain tied around her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The loneliness had drifted from Mercedes, and she didn’t feel like the hole in her being was that big anymore. She had picked up mannerisms from the people around her, and incorporated it into who she wanted to be. She was Esmeralda deep down, truly and most definitely. To her, Mercedes was just a name she had to go under, not a identity she had to commit to. No one knew who the real Esmeralda Molina was, she was only that show pony with no substance to her. But building her identity was what she needed to commit to as of now, to make herself be remembered—not for being the princess of Alzirona, but someone better than that. Independant, strong, and courageous. But in the eyes of many, Mercedes was a pitiful little frog that couldn’t think for herself and didn’t have any value. But for the first time in a while, after being abused, raped, and humiliated... she wanted value, she so desperately wanted to live. And she would make it her goal to cease whatever opportunities she had and go beyond whatever what was expected of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little girl travelled in her own solitude for what seemed to be minutes on end, but the distant sight of the picket fence and thatched roof of the cottage made her sprint. Although she did try her best to maintain a moderate pace so she wouldn’t drop any of the groceries. Mercedes trotted through the gate, shutting it behind her and opening the back door—only to see Ilya seated at the kitchen table, dawning a straw hat, the brim pulled low over his eyes as he spoke to Stasia, who was washing the dishes, droning on about something Mercedes didn’t quite understand the context of.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—That place was always a mystery to me. I would’ve never wanted to go there if I had the chance,” Stasia said warily as she rubbed the suds of soap into the plates. “Though I do find it <em>cruel</em> they’d execute the poor queen so suddenly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s painful to hear— Oh, Mercy, there you are. How was the market?” Ilya acknowledged as the little girl stepped in to the space, placing the large baskets on the wooden table, shrugging at her foster father’s inquiry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you see any of the local kids? And did they give you a rough time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes shook her head as her eyes wandered to one of the newspapers that were scattered on the table. This piqued the little girl’s curiosity as she picked it up, looking at the headline, reading it carefully as her foster parents continued to have their conversation in the background. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">Princess Esmeralda of the Hispanic Clan Mysteriously Disappears!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">The heiress to the Alzironian throne and fortune has allegedly been captured by a group of rogue traffickers, taken off to a foreign land for their benefit and profit. And to include in this horrifying discovery, Queen Rafaela has been executed in Marley, due to reasons that are still unknown to the general public outside of Marley and Alzirona. A large sum of money will be granted to the people of Alzirona if they’re willing to partake in her search. This expedition is restricted to those living on Paradis, and in surrounding enemy nations. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes felt her heart sink into her stomach, her heart rattling against her rib cage as she stood, her eyes widened in an unflattering manner as she made a face. Her mother... her mother was killed. Was it by Marley? Just like they had done with her aunts and uncles? Why was she just finding out now? Was she just so disassociated from the real world that she couldn’t focus on the present realities at hand? Mercedes felt her stomach turn unnaturally, and she felt sick to her stomach. She bowed her head and quietly excused herself to go out back to the farm. She sprinted as fast as she could to a nearby tree stump—accompanied with an ax adjacent to the large stump, where Ilya would chop wood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She fell to the floor onto her knees, her breakfast going up her throat as she swallowed stubbornly to keep it down, sweating profusely to stop herself from puking. She breathed shakily, clutching the tufts of grass between her dark fingers. Mercedes didn’t feel tears spill from her eyes, not even a little watering. It was all just anger... so much anger that it was hard to keep track of. She had cried all her tears, and the aftermath of it was anger, unadulterated rage for what had happened to her mother. She quickly got up and looked at the axe on the stump, before she shakily gripped the handle with both her hands and tugged it out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes looked at the small logs of wood with a deadly gaze, before swinging her arms up and letting out a strained cry as she brought the axe to the log. The wood didn’t completely split because the girl was quite weak, but she continued to violently pound the sharp end of the axe into the wood, going far past splitting it in half. She was livid, swinging her arms like she was insane as she had imagined that it was the people who harmed her mother, the people who took their safety and humility away. It was there that Mercedes was able to feel pure rage for the first time, although she was unable to how to manage such a violent feeling. All she could do was take out her anger by wailing and slamming the axe into the wood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s3">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes trudged down the hall, doing her best to shake inexplicable anticipation that had gripped her since she had woken up that morning. Ilya had taken her to the Survey Corps training site, under strict guidelines, as Mercedes wasn’t supposed to interact with any of the soldiers or distract them at any point in time during their training. Not that she minded, of course. She was naturally very reserved and wouldn’t bother trying to spark unnecessary conversations with any of them—especially when all of them that needed work to be done. Ilya would be doing all of the talking for that day, as it was time to do his routinely check up on the soldiers and trainees for the week. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was now a full year after Mercedes had been kidnapped and taken to Paradis, she had just turned eleven and was already starting to grow into an adolescent. Over the past year, she had been chopping wood and doing manual labour across the Evette farm—running around carrying large sacks with animal food, chopping wood with Ilya, and taking part in meager self-defense from Ilya. And her knowledge gaps were starting to bridge each other as well, as she would routinely visit a montessori on the top of the hill—where she would spend as much time as she could trying to fill her brain with more knowledge. Anything just to add more value to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Various soldiers milled in and out of various rooms all around Mercedes and Ilya as they walked down the winding corridor to the training grounds. The girl raked a hand through the dark brown waves of hair that perpetually fell in her eyes, looking around as Ilya nodded at the soldiers gently as they acknowledged his presence. Mercedes kept her eyes on the floor, avoiding all sort of eye contact with the people around her, as she didn’t quite know how to act around such a vast group of people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilya curled his lips into a smile, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder with his notable gentleness. “You can look, Mercy. Just because you can’t talk to them doesn’t mean you can’t have a look for yourself!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>But don’t I look strange to all these people?</em>’ Mercedes thought as she reluctantly lifted her head back up, taking in more of surroundings just to get used to the place. She had trouble relaxing in such circumstances, but she did her best as she didn’t want Ilya to believe she was ungrateful for being taken to this place. Because in reality she very much looked forward to this place, and wanted to see more.. so much more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilya led her to the back of the facility, opening the doors for reveal a vast training ground where the soldiers used their ODM gear to slash at the targets that simulated Titans. It was all too fascinating to Mercedes as her eyes followed several trainees swinging about, and on the ground—there was combat training. The trainees were in pairs and sparring with each other. Oh, the thrill of it all. Mercedes didn’t need to lie, she liked the ideal of having such mobility in the air and on the ground. But the price to pay for that was the battling against the Titans, a gamble to you would lose your life against them. But if you died with glory and fighting for the safety of the others and not your own pride... it felt worth it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was it. That was what was going to give value to her. She didn’t want to sit around and do farm work every single day, but to fight—fight on behalf of her wounded being, her forgotten innocence, and her family. She knew the Titans belonged to the comrades of her nation, but that didn’t matter to her one bit. They abused her nation for far too long, taking advantage of all of them, and harming them to greatest extent. They robbed them all of their natural grandeur, and it was time to take it back. She would fight. Fight to regain value for herself and for her family—she wanted to make herself known, just like the Esmeralda she proceeded. Perhaps by then, she would have a proper reason to be compared to such a woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re doing quite well, I can tell,” Ilya said to one of the soldiers proudly as Mercedes continued to watch the trainees in absolute awe. “My only recommendation is that they should all try to work on their versatility. Some are only good in the air, while others are only good on the ground. We need soldiers that can do their bests in any circumstance.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely, Ilya,” The soldier responded obediently, saluting at the old man respectfully before turning on his heel. “I’ll make sure to notify Keith Shadis about your feedback and criticism.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilya nodded and looked down at the little girl, chuckling at her curiosity as he placed a hand on her head—ruffling her hair affectionately. “You’ve been looking out too, huh? I wonder if you’ve got any criticism of your own, Mercy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s2">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s2">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night the air was humid, and the stars speckled all throughout the dome of the night sky were a beautiful sight to see. Which was why Mercedes had opted to go sit out on the front porch, only to catch Ilya rocking back and forth on the vintage rocking chair—smoking a cigar as he quietly took in the beauty of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes came close to him, the stench of tobacco wafted into her face as he turned his head to look at her. “Well, how wonderful that you’ve come to see me on such a beautiful night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes didn’t quite know how to get across what she thought about earlier that day when they had went to training sight. But she looked him in the eye and tried her best to explain it to him. “..Thank you for taking me today. The military is something that really interests me, and seeing how cadets are brought up is something so fascinating.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilya let out a small snort and grinned widely, poking the girl on the forehead—leaving her in absolute bewilderment at his actions. “I’m glad it interests you. More and more cadets are coming to train, leading to a more promising future for the military. I thought I’d let you see it instead of Stasia hiding it from you. A child’s curiosity is a wonderful thing, Mercy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe now that I’ve seen it.. I’d like to be a <em>part</em> of that future,” Mercedes straightened herself out, making it known that she was serious about what she wanted to do with her future. “<em>I’m applying for training next year.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilya didn’t look surprised. Instead, he dropped the cigarette on the floor and grounded it with his heel as he opened his mouth to speak once again. “I won’t doubt your goals, then. But there’s no way I’m letting you quit once you get on that damn site, I’ll bring you up the best way I can before you make it on there because I <span class="u">won’t</span> be taking you back if you quit, Mercy. Just know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes’ fists clenched at her skirt, nodding at his words as she understood every single bit of what he said. “<em>I’ll do what you need me to do, and I’ll do even more if it means I succeed.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilya exhaled a shaky breath and looked at his lap, the faint smile still painted on his face. “Stasia won’t be too happy about this. I’ll have to train you really good if it means getting you in tip-top shape for training. I want to see you succeed just as much as you would want to see yourself succeed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With those validating words, Mercedes’ body acted out on its own and she leaned forward, throwing her arms around the old man and hugging him tightly. Ilya could only laugh at her action and wrap his arms around her weakly, patting her on the back as she embraced him. Mercedes was never the type of person to display such affection to people, but this was one of her ways of repaying Ilya. For the full year of giving her a roof under her head and believing in her. She wasn’t going to quit... Agnes wouldn’t want to see it, Stasia wouldn’t want to see it, her real parents didn’t want to see, and her great grandmother Esmeralda wouldn’t want to see it. She only had a year before she was sent to training, but the road for learning how to become a promising soldier had started now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s2">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s2">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">? ? ?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren pulled out a chair in the corner of his tiny room, opening his book with one hand and rubbing the nape of his neck with the other. He glanced longingly outside his window, the stars speckled the vast expanse of the night sky as everyone was starting to fall fast asleep. He wasn’t one of those people, unfortunately. He was plagued by the haunting memory of his mother’s death, and his home being completely destroyed by the Titans. He couldn’t sleep as the sound of people screaming for their lives still ate at him. All he could do was read the book Armin had lent him, which didn’t interest him in the absolute slightest but it was something that helped keep him grounded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands clenched at the pages, his mind reverting back to what him and his two friends from Shiganshina had talked about that day. Recruiting for the military was already starting, and the training would be held the following year. Eren wanted to seize the opportunity and go for it—it would get him so much closer to his goal of murdering all of the Titans, and finally making peace for himself and the world after his mother’s death. Mikasa, his childhood friend who was slightly reluctant over the whole ordeal, was going with him and Armin too. If he had his friends with him, he knew he could make the situation a whole realm easier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the sound of footsteps clambering up the stairs and coming closer to Eren’s room made the boy snap out of his reverie, already irritated as his mind went to guessing who was coming to his side that night. As expected, the door flew open and the aforementioned female childhood friend walked in, her long, shiny black hair swishing beautifully as she went to Eren’s desk, making him scowl at her unwanted entry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eren, you haven’t eaten dinner. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren looked up at her, his scowl still slapped onto his face. The irritated boy simply stood up and shoved his book into her hands. “Why can’t you knock? My room isn’t just somewhere you can walk into!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to see how you were doing, everyone downstairs was worried since you just got up and left.” Mikasa responded nonchalantly as she shifted from foot to foot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren groaned, exasperated at her constant worry for him—Mikasa was always on his tail about how he was doing, always trying to protect him and treating him like he was her kid brother. He was grateful for her, of course, if she was absent for a long period of time he would definitely miss her. But the constant worry and coddling of him made him irritated, as he could take care of himself just as well. “I’m fine. You can go back downstairs and eat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded slowly, before stepping in closer and handing him his book. To which he returned with a sigh and took it from her. “<em>Thanks, Mikasa.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikasa’s mind instantly supplied. “<em>You’re still set on joining the military next year?</em>” She wondered out loud, but she managed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren crossed his arms, looking her in the eyes with great seriousness. “You said you were joining too, and Armin. I’m going to kill all Titans, and getting into the military is what’ll get me there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikasa winced at his words slightly, but simply turned around. “I’ll <span class="u">always</span> be at your side, Eren, and so will Armin. So I will do this with the both of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren did his best not to look relieved at her words as he sat back down. “<em>Yeah...</em>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, the final chapter of Esmeralda/Mercedes’ childhood! It’s been a ride of fear and adrenaline, but there’s still hope for her as she now has a goal and motive: to be valued by herself and others. And the introduction of Vera.. a distant relative to Esmeralda/Mercedes and the daughter of a duchess and a fisherman, who now works for the military of Paradis and keeps her identity regarding Alzirona secret from outside of the military. And now that Esmeralda/Mercedes is going to train to be a soldier.. it’s going to be a lot, especially the fact that she’ll meet the Shiganshina trio along the way.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcomed in the comments ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Angelic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦...</p><p>Esmeralda/Mercedes settles into her surroundings within the first month of being in the warm custody of Ilya and Anastasia Evette. She grows into a more affectionate human being, but still has trouble communicating such notions to others. Vera Blumhardt, a soldier in the Survery Corps, and a half Alzironian woman catches onto the news of her distant relatives kidnapping and Rafaela’s execution, much to her sorrow and disappointment. Esmeralda/Mercedes eventually finds out and experiences her first major wave of aggression and rage, destroying a log of wood to take out such violent emotions. Eventuall, she is introduced to the idea of being a soldier and falls in love with the idea, in which she tells Ilya—who decides to take her in for training. </p><p>With so much promise ahead of her, will the runaway princess reach her goal of being valued by herself and others? Or will she drift into the shadows of her renowned relatives?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">~ </span><span class="s2">𝟎</span> <span class="s2">𝟔</span><span class="s1"> ~</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">? ? ?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>Bertholdt</strong>,” said a voice that belonged to a boy that shared the same age as Bertolt, peering over his shoulder carefully. Bertholdt jumped; he hadn’t been aware of the boy’s presence. He was shorter than him, but quite muscular and intimidating—with ragged blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes... this was the face he had grown accustomed to seeing. The face of <strong>Reiner Braun</strong>. “Do you need me to review the plan with you after you were caught in another daydream?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Huh?</em>” Bertholdt asked, swallowing harshly as sweat started to build up on his forehead. Ah, it was the plan himself and the other Titan Warriors were assigned to when they would get onto Paradis. Why would he forget such a pivotal thing? This was the exact purpose his life was revolving around as a warrior, he wouldn’t <em>dare</em> to brush off such a thing. “No, no... Of course I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner looked sidelong at the taller boy. “Well, I wouldn’t mind going over it with you,” He gestured to the sheet of paper that was crumpled in his big hands. “We’re there to infiltrate the Walls... and destroy <em>them</em>—you know, the ones that live in there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And to seize the <span class="u">Coordinates</span>,” Bertholdt added meekly, hugging his knees as Reiner situated himself beside the gentle giant. “The Founding Titan and... <em>t-the princess...</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner made an incredulous face at the older boy’s stammering. “You mean Princess Esmeralda?” Bertholdt nodded slowly in response to that. “You could’ve just said her name, Bert... If we’re going to find her, we must be able to address her the way she is, and that is as an obstacle, Princess Esmeraldaof Alzirona.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The seemingly powerless boy frowned, burying his face into his knees as he sighed gently. “I can never understand why you’re so prideful, Reiner. Princess Esmeralda... she’s considered to be dead at this point, and even the Founding Titan... I can only wonder how we’d pinpoint such a thing on Paradis of all places.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner placed a hand on his buddy’s shoulder, rubbing it gently as he looked off into the distance with carefulness. “I will take great pride in what is assigned to me from our superiors, and I will carry it out with dignity. I’m positive we can pinpoint both targets within a matter of time. Absolutely positive, Bert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I respect that a lot, Reiner,” Bertholdt admitted, almost smiling at his dear friend’s bravado. He didn’t know what awaited them on Paradis, but a part of him was still afraid of the unknown, afraid what they will be like towards himself, Reiner, Annie, and Marcel. How would he act if they were to find the Founding Titan’s host? And even the princess for that matter. He had been told many things about Princess Esmeralda, how beautiful and endearing she was—but a lack of personality and substance. All looks but no true beauty in who she was... just what he needed to look for. He had seen old photos of her, and she was only maybe two years younger than himself—so he was on the lookout out for a marvellous, albeit talentless young woman. He doubted his searching abilities, but this was a necessity for Marley—this was what he needed to do if he was going to succeed, to come out of shell for once.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s4">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s4">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s4">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">𝐨</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span><span class="s4">𝐝</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐩</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐭</span> <span class="s4">𝐮</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span><span class="s4">𝐭</span> <span class="s4">𝐨</span><span class="s4">𝐭</span> <span class="s4">𝐡</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span><span class="s4">𝐭</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐢</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span> <span class="s4">𝐢</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span> <span class="s4">𝐠</span><span class="s4">𝐠</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐨</span> <span class="s4">𝐮</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span> <span class="s4">𝐝</span> <span class="s4">𝐬</span><span class="s2"> , </span><span class="s4">𝐲</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span><span class="s4">𝟖</span> <span class="s4">𝟒</span> <span class="s4">𝟕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐬</span> <span class="s4">𝐦</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐥</span> <span class="s4">𝐝</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span><span class="s2">/ /</span><span class="s4">𝐦</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐜</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐝</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐬</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes sat at the small, oak wood table looking through the newest issue of newspaper that’d arrived fresh that morning. She was passing time before the wagon would come about to bring her to the Survery Corps Training Ground that was nearby—and the palpating excitement only grew more as the seconds ticked by. She had just turned twelve, and her hair had drifted from a dark chocolate brown to an alluring, almost ebony black within just about a year. Her mother back in Alzirona had always told her that her hair would shift into a darker colour as she had gotten older, and that time had come now. She kept it at a reasonable length, barely padding her shoulders as it was quite curly and it would fall into her face very frequently—but the headband Agnes had given her had prevented such a thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her body also had developed with the training she had endured over the duration of the year. She wasn’t naturally gifted in terms of strength, that was a trait about her that was very apparent. She hadn’t evolved in terms of height either, only remaining at a meagre 5 feet—making her remarkably easy to push around. She didn’t have the physical to knock someone over by hand, but big things did come in small packages for her, as that was where her weaknesses ended. She was incredibly flexible and was very nimble in her movements, Ilya had even said she would be extraordinarily skillful when it came to the ODM gear. Mercedes had even developed a unique fighting strategy when it came to facing opponents larger than her—if they were to grapple onto her, she would maneuver her legs around and bend, ultimately kicking the opponent in the face roughly. Mercedes had tried it on Ilya multiple times, and was able to get solid damage done on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sadly, there was also another downside to her rapid development. In Stasia’s words, Mercedes was an “early bloomer” and had already developed very noticeable, feminine traits. She had grown breasts at that point in time, to which resulted in the girl binding her chest to be able to use the ODM equipment freely and without the obstacles of her body shape. But her ribs were aching incessantly, as they had such a forced being pressed up against them on a day to day basis. It was only the beginning to her puberty, though, and she was still on the path to growing into a beautiful, strong woman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The sun glittered off of the window so brightly it made Mercedes squint to shield her eyes, she had been used to the gorgeous sun back when she thrived in Alzirona—but that had been a distant memory now, and she wouldn’t be dwelling on that anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not leaving already, are you?” Ilya joked when he saw her get up, clearing the table as she had to leave in a matter of time. His tall stature cast her in shadow for a moment, giving her a brief reprieve of the scorching sun from the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes smiled up at him gently, before she replied. “I don’t want to worry you and Stasia if I’m late.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He returned her smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I’ll walk you out with Stasia, then. It feels good to know that you’ve come out of your shell a bit, Mercy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After nodding in response, Mercedes picked up her trunk and raced ahead of him to the front door—opening it carefully before stepping out completely. The air was crisp and absolutely refreshing to breathe in, while the naps of her neck was tickled by the blowing wind. It was a gorgeous day, a day that Mercedes wish could reflect her inner self... but even so, there was still brooding anger inside of her and she had to remind herself that this wouldn’t be a cake walk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The old couple proceeded the future cadet with great carefulness before the woman has enveloped the girl in a tight hug, almost daring not to let go of her. “Oh, Mercedes, I’d hate to see you go now... But you’re strong now, I’m sure of it. Ilya brought you up well, girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ilya smirked proudly at his wife, revealing the charming gap between his yellow teeth. “I told you I’d bring this little rascal up well! There’s a fighting spirit in her, I can tell. I know she won’t quit on me now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking down as her cheeks flushed a deep fuchsia. “I appreciate such kindness, truly, I do. I will go above and beyond with this, so you’ll be able to see me as a soldier serving this nation—“ The was a loud creak from the wagon pulling up to the outside of the white picket fence, signalling for the girl to get a love on. “Oh, I must go ahead now. <em>Adieu!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ilya called out to her as she walked away, “Remember we expect a lot from you, Mercy! You’re an Evette, after all!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes nodded at the driver and sat down on the wagon, turning back to old cottage and pressing her fingers to her lips—blowing a kiss to the both of them. It had surprised both of the old people that the girl had gotten so comfortable with them, but Mercedes had grown into the mindset of knowing that the elderly people felt like home. She had been yearning that sort of affection ever since she was robbed of “all she had to offer”, which had been her virginity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The man cracked his whip onto the horses, signalling the mighty stallions to start their journey to the training camp. The wagon started to move slowly, and Mercedes couldn’t stop the never ending tremors that descended down her spine. It was a good kind of feeling, she was coming closer to a new future for herself and a new reason to love and value herself. Another reason why she was worthy of staying alive and not biting the dust...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span><span class="s2"> ————- </span> <span class="s1">❈</span> <span class="s2"> ————- </span><span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐭</span><span class="s4">𝐭</span> <span class="s4">𝐡</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span><span class="s4">𝐦</span> <span class="s4">𝐢</span> <span class="s4">𝐥</span> <span class="s4">𝐢</span> <span class="s4">𝐭</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐲</span><span class="s4">𝐭</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐢</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span> <span class="s4">𝐢</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span> <span class="s4">𝐠</span><span class="s4">𝐠</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐨</span> <span class="s4">𝐮</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span> <span class="s4">𝐝</span> <span class="s4">𝐬</span><span class="s2">...</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It had been several hours since Mercedes and the other trainees had arrived to the grounds, and the girl’s chest was already incredibly sore from the tight bandages wrapped around her chest. The sun was scorching the trainees, as they all were sweating underneath the fierce rays—all while maintaining complete composure as the drill sergeant had yet to make his appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes had perfected her posture and stance for months on end, making sure she was properly pledging herself with full graciousness when she would make her own appearance. Her lips were curled into a nonchalant smile as she looked off into the distance, her resting face almost looking like a mocking expression to those around her. She had known she looked different amongst a predominantly, if not only Caucasian group of trainees—she was sticking out like a sore thumb, but that wasn’t something she needed to pay any attention to now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Almost a few minutes after they had gathered into a perfected line of adolescents, the notorious brute of a drill sergeant had stepped out from the shadows. Keith Shadis was his name, and he was the former commander back when Ilya was still a soldier. He was lanky and had a wrinkled face, with a permanent expression of anguish branded onto his features as he eyed the trainees down like a ravenous animal. Mercedes’ eyes moved carefully, albeit she let her ears do the majority of the work as she had watched Keith zero in on the boy in front of her. He was of average height and had long blonde hair for a boy. She had to admit, the boy was quite adorable—almost nothing like the others that were around them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>What’s your name, boy!?</em>” Keith roared at the boy, droplets of his saliva shooting on the poor boy’s face as he noticeably stiffened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>A-Armin Artlert</strong> from Shiganshina, sir!” He squeaked out, barely maintaining composure as his voice wavered unnaturally when he yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, bust my ass on that one! Your name is fit for a retard!!” The sergeant spat viciously at the frightened boy, not giving him an ounce of mercy—which Mercedes was wholeheartedly expecting from a drill sergeant. If you didn’t have the morale to withstand such abuse being hurled at you, you weren’t able to handle the intensity of the battlefield. “Did your foolish parents name you that!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I-I-It was my grandfather, sir!” Armin hollered, his vocal cords nearly breaking on him as Mercedes could tell he wasn’t used to yelling. She sympathized with him, she wasn’t someone who yelled with such intensity. As far as she could tell, Armin was doing a mediocre job at holding his ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now why are you here, Artlert?” Keith moved his head closer to his, his eyes burning seething holes through the poor boy—as he appeared to be at his wit’s end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“To contribute to humanity’s victory, sir!” He responded quickly. Mercedes wasn’t deterred at all, in fact hearing the goals of someone else made her even more inspired to go forth. This boy, shaking in his boots, had the courage to go ahead with such a noble goal..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How very admirable!! You would make first-rate Titan feed, they’d be pleased to have you to chow down on!” Keith debunked Admin’s dreams in a matter of seconds, before placing his hand on his head and turning the boy around to face Mercedes. “Third squad! About face!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes’ eyes met Armin’s, who was trembling when Keith moved away from him at once. He had very boyish features, and didn’t look at all very tough or masculine.. but that was his own charm. Her smile remained as she nodded at him graciously, acknowledging his presence in front of her silently. Armin could only exhale softly, nodding back at her reluctantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The drill sergeant with a filthy mouth continued to hurl abuse at the trainees, one by one—he would make them fall like chopped trees under his gaze. He had skipped a select few of them, though—Mercedes included. He would glance at her, acknowledging every fibre of her being before slipping away. Mercedes surprised herself with how well she maintained her composure, as she had trouble breathing and the heat had been getting to her. But she knew there was strength in who she was, she had gone through much worse than this and she wouldn’t let others down just because of the pain in her chest. She had to go forward, and continue to until she reached salvation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?” Boomed Shadis’ voice once again, only he had been talking to another boy—this time he looked very well-put together, with a clean undercut and a proud stance. He reeked of a high self-esteem and utter arrogance, to which Mercedes wasn’t very bothered by—as long as he lived up to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m <strong>Jean Kirstein</strong> from Trost, sir!!” Jean responded, his voice not wavering or cracking one bit. He had kept good composure as well, but that wasn’t all he had in store, that was for certain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jean hesitated, biting his lip as he looked down at the floor briefly before he grinned at the older man, meeting his eyes once again. “To join the Military Police Brigade and reside in the Inner District, sir.” Mercedes held back any rude thoughts that plagued her mind, the prospect of being in the Military Police Brigade didn’t bother her—but was he just trying to find safer refuge from the Titans?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I see... So you’d like to live in the Inner District?” Keith’s voice dropped a bit, making the boy smile a bit in anticipation—but with a slamming headbutt, Jean fell to his knees pathetically—Mercedes could only pity him, but such cockiness needed to be lived up to, perhaps it was just his dose of reality.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now who the hell gave you permission to sit!?” The drill sergeant asked, absolutely enraged. “If you can’t even handle that, you don’t even deserve to be in the Military Police Brigade, you scum!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes felt her senses tap out periodically, everything hurt so much. She didn’t have a good pain tolerance, but she tried to maintain grounded—her posture remaining horrifyingly stiff. Eventually she had caught a glimpse of the sergeant holding up a smaller boy by his head, drool dribbling from his mouth as he let out pathetic bouts of agony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now listen up here, <strong>Connie Springer</strong>,” The man began maliciously, hissing out every syllable with great viciousness. “This was one of the first things you were taught: That salute means you’re offering your heart to the King! Is your heart on your right side, you little shithead—!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, there was a deafening silence when a girl a couple rows behind the aforementioned boy had presumably been eating something... a potato? Mercedes narrowed her eyes to get a closer look at her, she was of average height and had messy brown hair tied back into a ponytail. Keith dropped Connie and walked over to her, each footstep more deliberate than the next. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now what the hell do you think you’re doing, girl?” The girl looked around quickly as she didn’t know she was being addressed. Mercedes let out a soft exhale pass through her lips, watching in anticipation as to found out what would happen to this girl. “YOU!! I’M TALKING TO YOU!! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The girl gulped down the chunk of potato she had been chewing before pressing her hand to her breast, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I’m <strong>Sasha Blouse</strong> from Dauper, in Wall Rose’s Southern District, sir!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Sasha Blouse...” Keith lowered the volume of his voice to a tolerable tone, zeroing in on her like a hawk. “Tell me... what do you have in your hand there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“A steamed potato, sir!” Sasha quipped, not daring to break her composure as she spoke. “I came across it in the kitchen, so I decided to pick it up!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You mean.. you stole it?” Keith said quietly. “Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I wanted to... eat it while it was still warm so I figured it was now or never, sir.” Mercedes couldn’t quite grasp what the girl was getting at... She wanted to eat the potato to not waste it’s potential? How serious was this debate on food was going to go for? Nevertheless, Mercedes didn’t mind it, it distracted her from her pain and she couldn’t help but find Sasha very, very endearing with how she spoke... She was already being presented with such a variety of different people, she didn’t know how to act.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No... I don’t get it... Why are you eating a potato?” Keith Shadis asked once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, sir?” After her inquiry, there was another uncomfortable silence. Before the girl finally had gotten a hold of the situation she was in and broke the potato in half, offering it to the man in front of her. “Take a half for yourself, sir...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keith looked at her, absolutely dumbfounded as he eyed the potato with caution. “Half...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span><span class="s2"> ————- </span> <span class="s1">❈</span> <span class="s2"> ————- </span><span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes went to her bunker and immediately peeled her clothes off of her body, removing her beige turtleneck to reveal the bandages tied tightly around her chest. She slowly began to untie the bandages and soon she felt herself being capable of breathing properly once again. She then opened her trunk and pulled out her white frilled top, slipping it over her head and putting on her long, dark brown skirt. Mercedes combed through her luscious black curls with her fingers, readjusting her headband before turning around, only to see a slightly smaller girl looking at her—a blush immediately coating her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I-I-I’m so sorry!! I-I just walked in and s-saw you changing... I-I didn’t see anything private of yours, I-I’m so sorry!” The girl’s cheeks flamed red as she shifted from foot to foot, Mercedes could only shake her head carefully—trying to process the fact that this girl had seen her change.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes smiled reassuringly, not in a feigned manner—as this girl’s generally cutesy attitude and innocence made her smile. Too precious... “It’s all okay... We’re girls, I think we should grow accustomed to seeing each other like this. I believe it makes bonds grow in a proper way...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The girl gulped and nodded, looking as if she was having trouble breathing because of how embarrassed she was. “Y-Yea.. you’re right. I-I don’t think I know your name... I-I’ll introduce myself first... I-I’m <strong>Krista Lenz</strong>! I-I... um...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes gave her a pleasant smile, Krista was a cute name for a sweet girl like her. “I’m Mercedes Evette, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Krista.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Krista did her best to stop the searing scarlet blush on her cheeks. “I-I like that name... I-It’s so different.. like you. Oh! I-I hope that doesn’t sound rude!! Y-You’re just so tanned and your hair is so curly! I-I’ve never seen anyone like you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes was immune to such praise. She was always said to look “exotic” or “gorgeous”, she was a young girl still.. She wasn’t supposed to be referred to that way. But those were adults calling her those types of things, this was just a girl her age making an innocent observation. “Curiosity is a great wonder is what I’ve been told.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Krista nodded and went to clear her trunk. Mercedes heard stomach growl loudly, making the girl nonchalantly rise from her spot and go to the entrance of the cabin. Perhaps the canteen would be open at such a time. She clicked open the door and stepped out, silently nodding at the girls standing on the porch—watching Sasha who chose to run laps until she would drop over not eating dinner. A truly bold endeavour Mercedes would describe it as. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span><span class="s2"> ————- </span> <span class="s1">❈</span> <span class="s2"> ————- </span><span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐞</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Somehow, by some grand deity, Eren was able to get past Connie and the others so he could get to the canteen early. He was starving after the long day, and knowing he could settle down to get some sort of meal would be fantastic for him. He sighed heavily, pushing his ragged brown hair back and opening the door to the large room, catching a glimpse of the girl who smiled at Armin...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He let out a low gasp as their eyes met, she was sitting at one of the tables, playing what he presumed to be some sort of card game. Her eyes with glimmering in the light, staring into his with a friendliness he couldn’t put his finger on. He had a growing sensation in the back of his throat, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t force it out.. but why? His brain was short-circuiting, hardly being able to process her foreign brand of beauty. She had warm bronze skin, gorgeous black hair that was fluffy and curled at the ends with a burgundy headband tied around her head... and those eyes. They were a reddish brown that were so rich and beautiful that it looked like he was looking at some sort of raw mineral. But the colour of her eyes wasn’t what caught his attention, it was their expression—so painfully generous and warm.. it wasn’t a fake expression of warmth, it was all genuine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren raised an eyebrow at her, a wordless exchange of eye contact shared between them as he moved to where she was sitting. He simply frowned. “Why are you even here alone? Don’t you think that’d get you in trouble?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She picked up one of the cards she had spread out on the table, which had the photo of a curvaceous woman on it with some sort of caption... what kind of game was she playing? “The canteen is open at 7:00, but food is served at 7:50. I don’t believe we’re breaking rules if we’re the first people here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She spoke with an accent, and her voice was quite high-pitched. Not an irritating way, he actually didn’t mind the way she spoke. “So what is your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Mercedes,” She said casually, flipping over one of the cards as she looked up at him—smiling gently. “I’m Mercedes Evette.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He nodded. Her name was just a unique as her, it was very interesting. She stuck out in a crowd, she wasn’t like anyone else he had seen before and he didn’t know how to speak to her without sounding foolish... What was he to do?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m <strong>Eren Yeager.</strong>” He introduced him, cradling his jaw in his hands as he watched her dark, slender fingers pick up the cards. “What game are you playing? Doesn’t look like any sort of card game I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes’ eyes returned to his. “I wouldn’t call it a game... It’s more like an activity that helps me gain insight on things I’m curious about.” She explained to him, shuffling the cards back into a deck. “They’re called tarot cards.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren leaned over to look at the cards, slightly abashed at how he referred to what she was doing as a “game”. “So these cards tell you about things? Then could they tell me about you..? Or maybe if I’ll get through this program...” He wanted to ask her other things, like what was in the basement back in Shiganshina... but he had just met her, he wasn’t going to expose such things about himself yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The girl giggled quietly, covering her mouth with free hand as she looked at him with endearment. “I don’t believe that’s how it works.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren smiled a bit at her reaction. “So what does it tell you? These cards have their own m—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The door bursted open, revealing a group of the kids that Eren had been around previously. “Man, I am staaaaaarving! I just need something to eat, anything!” Connie drawled out, tapping his stomach while the other children laughed at his bluntness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span><span class="s2"> ————- </span> <span class="s1">❈</span> <span class="s2"> ————- </span><span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I already told you guys... I saw it.” Eren said, clearly irritated by the amount of questions he was being bombarded with. The conclave around him all gasped in unison, absolutely in awe by what he had explained to him. By that point, Mercedes had gone to sit at another table, not wanting to be with the large crowd. Eren could only frown at that, he was talking with her and the others interrupted them. Not that it mattered much now, there would be better opportunities for them to speak to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Seriously?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>How big was it?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren sighed. “Tall enough to look right over the wall.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thomas’ breath hitched. “R-Really? I-I heard it could straddle the wall!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Me too!” Another girl piped up from behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I heard the same in my village!” A boy chimed in with his own experiences.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No, it wasn’t <em>that</em> gigantic.” Eren corrected their beliefs quietly as he took a bite of the stale bread he was eating, recoiling slightly at the dryness of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Then what did it look like?</em>” A boy said in a monotone voice behind them, almost in shrill whisper as he was directly behind Eren. Eren nearly jumped as he looked at the boy—he had scraggly blonde hair that was brushed to the right, striking emerald green eyes, and a plain look on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s a bit of an arbitrary question, <strong>Adrien</strong>, don’t you think?” A girl said behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder carefully. “Sorry about him, he’s a little bit—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s fine, <strong>Marina</strong>... The Titan barely had any skin and it had huge mouth... actually, it was enormous.” Eren brushed off the girl’s worries, as she pouted and turned away. Marina had her black hair with a blueish shine to it that were tied in low pigtails, with icy blue eyes to accompany them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And what about the Titan that broke through Wall Maria?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren nonchalantly took a sip of his water, swallowing as he tried his best not to bring back any of those horrifying memories from that day. “Even though people call it that, it looked like a normal Titan to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Then what are normal Titans like?” Adrien probed, his eyebrows knitting themselves together with curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">With that, the flashing onslaught of horrifying memories clawed back into his brain. The vision of his mother being picked up and... he couldn’t dare to recall any of it without get squeamish. He dropped the metal spoon onto his metal tin, covering his mouth as he hunched over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s enough now,” Marco warmed the rest of group, harshly scolding them for triggering such a disturbing reaction from the young boy. “I’m sure he has memories he’d rather not relive.. so put it to rest now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Connie gulped. “W-We’re sorry f—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>That’s not it!</em>” Eren interjected as he took a huge bite of his loaf of bread, chewing it generously. “Actually, Titans aren’t such a big deal if you think about it... And once we master the ODM gear they’ll be no match for us!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren felt like he was just sputtering things out of his mouth, but what he was saying was mostly very true. “We finally have a chance to become soldiers.. I only swallowed wrong earlier, so it’s not a big deal,” He was speaking bold words for what was going through his mouth at the time, he had to keep it going. “I’ll join the Recon Corps and purge the world of Titans! I’ll exterminate them—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Are you fucking nuts, dude?</em>” Jean interrupted, to which Eren was caught very off-guard and snapped his head to look at the other boy—who was staring at him in an exceedingly condescending manner. “Did you just say you wanted to join the Recon Corps?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren narrowed his eyes nonchalantly. “Damn straight. And you’re planning to join the Military Police Brigade to take it easy, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jean’s smirk remained, as he wasn’t fazed by what the younger boy had to say. “I’m just an honest fellow. I think that’s preferable to acting tough when you’re actually scared shitless, Eren.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That was the proverbial last straw for Eren. God he wanted to knock that smug expression off his face, he was just itching to as he got up and moved closer to him—staring at him with such an intensity. “You got something to say, you dick?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jean’s smile eased a bit as he got up, chuckling quietly at the boy’s bravado. “Oh...? Now you’re really trying to act tough for the lady in the corner. I saw you with her alone—“ He gestured to Mercedes sitting alone in the corner, continuing her tarot card reading as the altercation was about to start. But luckily, the bell rang and they were all relieved... mostly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The boy with the undercut sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “My bad, then. I wasn’t trying to judge how you think or how the relations are with the bombshell over there.” He raised his hand up, as if he wanted a high five of some sort. “Let’s just let it go, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eren didn’t mind such an act coming from this boy, it was genuinely surprising. Even so, he had to recognize his own faults wholeheartedly. “Yeah, I can say same for myself. I overreacted, anyway.” He slapped his hand against Jean’s and took off, not daring to say more to anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span><span class="s2"> ————- </span> <span class="s1">❈</span> <span class="s2"> ————- </span><span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">𝐦</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span> <span class="s4">𝐫</span> <span class="s4">𝐢</span> <span class="s4">𝐧</span> <span class="s4">𝐚</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Behind Mikasa, Marina called after her, “I-I hope I can see you at the bunks, <strong>Mikasa</strong>! It was nice meeting you!!” Adrien’s laughter filled her eyes as she desperately called after her new crush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re so desperate, Mari, she’s clearly not interested in you.” Adrien patted her on the back as they stepped out, making the girl frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know.. I shouldn’t be too caught-up on romance now.. I came here for a reason, after all, and that was to serve Paradis.” The girl with the pigtails responded as she kicked the dirt on the ground, watching Mikasa from afar. “She likes that Yeager guy.. So it’s not like I can get in between that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Adrien taunted, “You just met her and you’ve got a crush on her~ Mari, you’re such a lost cause with your hormones—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, shut up!! This is none of your business, Adrien...” Her voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of another gorgeous girl walking pas them. But this girl was much shorter, and had tanned skin, curly black hair that reached her shoulders, and a strange headband wrapped around her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“H-Hey! What’s your name? I’ve never seen you before..” Marina called out to the tiny girl, making her stop in her tracks and turn around to face her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, I’m Mercedes Evette...” The girl responded quietly, tucking a wooden box under her armpit carefully as the two taller adolescents walked closer to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Adrien laughed gently. “I like that name! It does suit you.. I’m <strong>Adrien Dubois</strong>, and this is <strong>Marina Berger</strong>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes nodded, smiling at them graciously. “It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you.. You both seem very nice..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, I’m nice, it’s just Marina who’s a complete disaster—“ Marina stomped on her best friend’s foot, making the boy yelp in agony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I-I’m not!! H-He’s just teasing me about Mikasa... you must know her, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes tilted her head to the side. “I’ve met her but I don’t understand why he’d be teasing you about her...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Adrien winced, holding his foot before calming himself down. “We‘ll tell you once we get to know you more... But for now, we should all get back. So how’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Absolutely peachy.” Marina grumbled as the three preteens walked back to their respected cabins, all of them preparing for a proper night of sleep after the day of chaos they’d endured.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tadaa! The AoT gang has now been acquainted with Mercedes/Esmeralda... and they’re quite interested with why she looks the way she does, considering they’ve never seen someone like her before :0 And Bertholdt and Reiner have made their appearances.. and they’re looking for Esmeralda/Mercedes.. little do they know she’s right under their noses lol And I hope you all like the introduction of characters like Adrien and Marina! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^</p><p>All feedback and criticism is welcomed in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Abused to Amuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦...</p><p>Within a full year under her foster father’s training regime, Esmeralda/Mercedes starts to take confidence and shapes herself into the future cadet she is hoping to become. She is deployed to the training grounds for the 104th Training Corps, only to be taken off-guard by the overwhelming amount of new people she’s come across. She’s first acquainted with Krista Lenz, a very gentle and adorable young girl who take curiosity in the way she looks—as well as being introduced to Eren Yeager, a boisterous and outspoken boy who has big dreams to purge all the Titans of the world. </p><p>But.. there’s plenty of new and horrifying truths that have yet to be revealed, all while the beauty of rejoicing with new friends ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">~ </span><span class="s2">𝟎</span> <span class="s2">𝟔</span><span class="s1"> ~ </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐭</span> <span class="s2">𝐡</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span><span class="s2">𝐛</span> <span class="s2">𝐮</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐤</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span><span class="s2">𝐨</span> <span class="s2">𝐟</span><span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span><span class="s2">𝐛</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐚</span> <span class="s2">𝐮</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">𝐫</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐢</span> <span class="s2">𝐧</span> <span class="s2">𝐞</span> <span class="s2">𝐫</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remnants of pain linger at the edges of his toughened bones, tracing his muscular frame with the past suffering of the many nights he was alone, dreading the inevitable renewal of abuse—knowing fully well he couldn’t live with himself peacefully. The alluring whispers of death sometimes succeeded into convincing Reiner that merging into something so divine and meeting his demise would be much more merciful than the prospect of continuing to live. But he wasn’t given the blissful choice of death, he was forced to continue breathing for the sole purpose of his homeland’s grandeur and glory. Perhaps if he hung up Princess Esmeralda for everyone to see, exposed and awaiting to be slaughtered at the hands of Marley just like her relatives. They would leave her shamelessly naked, the artificial icy breeze stinging her dark skin with shards of frozen glass. Maybe he would be the one executing her, as he had attended Queen Rafaela’s execution a year ago—would he be chopping the head of the foreign beauty that was a vessel of godliness?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Many would believe he would’ve been used to the brutality of his purpose by now, after years of endless agony—but the pain was never eased, which perfectly matched the cruelty that never ceased. The metallic chains that suspended him proved to know nothing of mercy, their jagged edges almost severing his tender skin beneath them. Even after many elongated years, Reiner could never predict when another revolting beating would begin once more. But when it does start, all hell broke loose throughout his body for the millionth time, nothing he could fathom of doing could make it stop, or even merely pause briefly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner knew what fault he had committed for him to deserve such a malignant monstrosity being thrown towards him, it was all he had ever known ever since he was brought to life. Eventually, he had come to accept the people around him didn’t take his suffering into account, and sometimes even being amused by such a thing. He was supposed to feed off of his pain for some sickening power he failed to comprehend. The heavyset teenager witnessed the pleasure in his superior’s eyes when he was bruised, the thrill in their bodies as he suffered under their punishments immensely. The blows would come down hard, even furious, as he would propelled back with exploding pain. He screeched and cried until his own beaten ears would bleed and go deaf, voicing the blinding pain that clawed throughout his body ruthlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closed his eyes, his skin warm and aching as he rested against the wooden frame of the door. Until he felt a sharp kick to his shins, making a foul grunt escape from his battered lips. “<em>Wake up, asshole...</em>” The intimidating girl with the short blonde hair murmured as she shoved her hands into her hoodie’s pockets, while Bertholdt sighed from behind her in defeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner cracked open an eye, hissing at her with venom as she turned her back on him nonchalantly. The fuck was her problem if she was going to do something like that to him? “Bertholdt and I need to talk with you,” she added, inclining her head toward the towering, tanned boy with the licorice-black hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, spit it out, then. What’s so important that you have to kick me, <strong>Annie</strong>?” Reiner snickered, watching with feigned confidence as discomfort flickers across the timid boy’s features while thinly-veiled rage coated the mysterious girl’s creamy, pale complexion. There was no stars in the sky that fateful night, the midnight hour was painted with a palette of dusky blues and bruised blacks. The moon was a bare sliver of shining silver, peeking out from behind a blanket of clouds. The fall’s frigid breath started to turn the air into ice, encasing tree limbs in a bare, almost frozen cloak. But it was dark. Unnaturally dark. Reiner lurched a bit, chest heaving slightly as his eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bertholdt’s eyebrow was drenched in cold sweat, his large hands trembling like the wings of a humming bird, his thundering pulse echoing through his skull seemingly. Annie’s face was turned towards the tallest of the warriors, all the delicate angles of her face exposed to only him, an unknown angelic softness and a softened voice littered with the sweetness of honeycomb. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything is odd to see now that we’re here... I don’t feel comfortable around any of these people,” he said in lieu of a proper introduction, or even an added explanation as to why he was so unnerved. Bertholdt’s meek voice reflected the sighing murmur of the wind swirling through the grass they were standing on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner rubbed the crust of sleep from the corners of his eyes with the heel of his hand, as though the mousy boy’s words for only a figment of his imagination that was brought to life from his lack of sleep. Maybe he was still dreaming. It had become increasingly hard to discern what his nightmares and what was his nightmarish reality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I can see that you don’t like it. But what the hell does that have to do with anything important, Bert?” He asked, voice roughened and slurred with exhaustion. Reiner squinted as he ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, his brown eyes similar to the colour of walnuts looking at his comrades incredulously. Annie’s empty blue eyes shined in the light of the moon, wearing the gentle caresses of the moonlight like lingerie as she looked at Reiner with her trademarked nonchalant gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner sighed, giving Bertholdt a soft smile in an attempt to ease his poor friend’s nerves, but he didn’t move closer to him. Annie might’ve been ethereal, maybe otherworldly, as she bathed in her invisible celestial glow. But there was an internal darkness that swallowed her completely, she was more than what met the eyes... someone so bitter and cold to the world around her, endlessly distant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m suspicious of some people,” the host of the Colossal Titan frowned. Everything seemed to glow even bleaker, nature bending to match Bertholdt’s anxiety, as he glanced off into the distance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, then go ahead and tell us,” Reiner grumbled as she flopped back against the wall of the wooden cabin, crossing his arms with impatience at his dear friend’s shy, timid nature. “Tomorrow is our first day of proper training, I think you should seriously hurry up before we’re all stumbling around tiredly tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay, okay! I’m suspicious of this girl named <strong>Mina</strong>, she has black hair and pigtails... as well as this other girl, she has very curly hair and it’s black as well,” Reiner gave his comrade a breathy laugh, a laugh he wished that it portrayed true joy he could bottle. Annie was now at her wit’s end as she turned her back on both of the boys, hissing curses under her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence settled around them, carried throughout the frozen window panes by the penetrable breath of Mother Nature. The air soothed Reiner’s feverish skin, drying the beads of sweat that crowned his brow. Mina was rather plain, far too simple for them to look into successfully—perhaps Bertholdt didn’t like for other reasons? But then there was the other one he had mentioned, the girl with the warm bronze skin and dark curls. He had seen her earlier, walking out of the canteen and into the embrace of the outdoors. Her skin looked warm to the touch, almost like it was radiating endless heat while blue veins jutted out of her wrists like a blank canvas. Brassy curls hung down onto her shoulders like a river of liquid metal. And when she gazed at him for the first time, she smiled as her eyes were engulfed in a reddish brown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Check the second out during training, then,” Reiner croaked, tangling his fists into his pockets. “Maybe you can get some information worth sharing with us. And hopefully, we’ll get more insight on the <em>Founding Titan</em>, that’s a big priority as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s3">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">𝐭</span> <span class="s1">𝐡</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span><span class="s1">𝐧</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐱</span> <span class="s1">𝐭</span><span class="s1">𝐦</span> <span class="s1">𝐨</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐧</span> <span class="s1">𝐢</span> <span class="s1">𝐧</span> <span class="s1">𝐠</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐬</span> <span class="s1">𝐦</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐥</span> <span class="s1">𝐝</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span><span class="s2">/ /</span><span class="s1">𝐦</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐜</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐝</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐬</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes awoke to a hungry fall breeze battering the hollow cabin—some of her fellow female trainees had dried their tears as they sobbed themselves to sleep knowing they were going to risk their lives for Paradis. The boy’s confidence had simmered down dramatically, their utter cluelessness starting to dwindle as they realized the actuality of what they were going to experience for the next few years. It was the early morning by the time Mercedes’ bronze eyes had cracked open, crusted by the film of her dreams, or rather, her nightmares. Sunlight glinted off of the windows, not reluctant to shove its light into the barracks of the trainees in order to wake them up for their day of grueling training. Her skin felt wrong for some reason, as though it was tingling with some sort of unknown excitement for the day ahead of her... yet she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She swallowed the dregs of water she had been provided with and popped another piece of bread into her mouth as she chewed slowly, trying to take in the first day of their training. She hoped her impending headache would remain at bay, as the noises of the cabin were starting to get the better of her. She could already feel it pushing at her temples with the dull pounding of a bruise as she tied on her burgundy headband. Albeit the low murmuring of the wind whistling against the frowning eaves of the house was what helped her steady her uneasy breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mercedes wasn’t going to allow herself to wallow in the bone-deep exhaustion that plagued her tiny body, as she slipped her brown turtleneck over her head with the matching jacket she was supposed to wear. Her chest was constricted with that familiar pain she had tried to get used to, but it still made her teeth creak with agony as she stood up mechanically. She shivered, and felt as though she could feel her skeleton rattling in the shell of her own skin. It didn’t seem natural, but she was hopeful to continue on in an optimistic fashion. She didn’t want her existence to be filled with sad nothingness, but instead with hope and glory she could achieve through searching for her own salvation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I believe we’re working with ODM gear today,” Mercedes announced to her fellow females as they prepared themselves physically and mentally for the long day ahead of them. “I believe that’s rather exciting, don’t you think?” The silence was an ocean, tumultuous in its waves as it threatened to drown her—but the tanned girl remained composed as she ran a hand through her black locks as Krista drew closer to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She shrugged on her beige jacket and followed the slightly taller girl out the front door, to which rattled on its hinges like pitiful wheezes of death as it slammed shut behind them. The cold intensified, as if they both had stepped into the Arctic Circle rather than the front porch of the small building. Mercedes acknowledged the smaller girl with a nod and a gentle smile as they walked through the open space of the training grounds to their desired location. The day of intense yet exhilarating training had commenced for the 104th Training Corps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">≿</span><span class="s2"> ————- </span> <span class="s3">❈</span> <span class="s2"> ————- </span><span class="s3">≾</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“IT’S APTITUDE TEST TIME, SO LISTEN UP!!” Keith Shadis cried from the top of his lungs to the rowdy group of trainees standing before him, ushering their attention back to his face that was wrinkled with age and permanent fury. The heat coming from him was roaring with loud volumes as he enunciated each of his words clearly and precisely. The unnatural cold feeling in her bones dissipated as Mercedes watched in silence as the man paced from side to side. “THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU RUNTS HERE IF YOU CANNOT PERFORM! IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL BE SHIPPED TO THE FIELDS!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were split into groups to test their steadiness, forming in lines from smallest to largest—fortunately, standing at a meager five feet, Mercedes was called to go first. The smile that tugged at her lips remained branded on her face as if it was meant to stay there, while she internally fought battles with her conscience to be the best cadet she could be—no matter what she had gone through, it wouldn’t be an excuse to give Ilya and Stasia false hope, or to perform horribly in front of her superiors. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity as she moved closer to the station, where she was greeted by an older soldier who beckoned one of the trainees to assist in strapping the tiniest girl into the device. The boy he had called over was significantly taller than Mercedes, her head had barely reached his chest and he appeared to be at least a few years older than her. His dark hair was disheveled and his eyes were twinkling with nervousness as he looked at the floor, not daring to gaze at the poor girl in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>...I-I-I’m allowed to touch you, r-right?</em>” He asked her in a meek whisper, nearly sighing with resignation. Mercedes nodded in response, smiling gently at him as he moved to clasp the buckles around her thighs and midsection with shaky, almost frightened movements as sweat beaded his brow. His skin was warm, light brown of the dawn’s fire-gold kiss; the colour of his hair resembled that of fresh mud after heavy spring rains, and it splayed on his head in a flat, albeit messy manner. His eyes were of a shockingly beautiful green that flashed with fragility, his thin lips parted in mute surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was lifted off of the ground and before she could comprehend such a concept, she was hovering—this sent her body into nervous trembles as she shook considerably when the boy and the older soldier stepped away. Mercedes wriggled desperately as her head whipped from side to side, desperately trying to remain composed before catching a faint glimpse of the girl that had accompanied Eren earlier, the short girl had remember that her name had been Mikasa. She was composed and eerily still, only moving with the gusts of the wind that brushed past the trainees. Perhaps maintaining a steady breathing pattern and a straightened but calm posture, while also keeping her eyes on a frozen target would keep her from falling forward. Mercedes spread her arms out from her sides, almost like a majestic eagle spreading its wings as she tightened her legs together—this prevented her from wriggling around and staying in a “star” position. She imagined herself looking ridiculous, but such a spectacle spared her the embarrassment of more struggle as she swung back and forth steadily, her beaming grin growing sheepish as she had perfected the technique. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, well done. Next person!” The soldier called out as he removed Mercedes from the mechanism, letting her disappear into the crowd with a nervous blush on her face. She stood beside the mousy and shy boy she had previously exchanged an interaction with—who was shuffling nervously as she eyed him carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never got around to knowing your name.. My name is Mercedes Evette,” She beamed gently, carefully sticking her hand out to shake his, to which he hesitantly obliged. His hand was slick with sweat, as his entire being was raked with full-body tremors as he looked down at the seemingly frail girl that had to look up at him considerably.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy pulled the corners of his lips into a forced smile, to which his seemingly intimidating face softened for the girl. Mercedes’ dark eyes melted with a soft adoration, he was very shy and didn’t know how to introduce himself without seeming awkward or skittish... oddly sweet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-Bertholdt... Bertholdt Hoover,” He relented, allowing her to let go of his moist hand as she looked back at the other trainees who were taking a spin at the gear. “I-It’s n-nice to meet you, Mercedes..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The pleasure is all mine, Bertholdt.” She hummed sweetly, her narrow eyes twinkling as she stared into his faltering one’s, before dragging her gaze to the commotion that settled on one of the trainees who was flipped over and spread out like a bird that was hung on a metal hook for a butcher to chop up. The trainee, with further calculation, was Eren. His determined emerald eyes were widened into unflattering saucers as he stared off into the distance, rocking back and forth while the drill sergeant barked insults at him mercilessly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hell is this major malfunction of yours, Yaeger?!” He knelt beside the poor boy, hissing out a string of seething curses that made the boy look even more ashamed. “Well!? Straighten yourself up, damn it!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, Mercedes melted away from the scene as she disappeared into the crowd, pulling the shadows of worry and curiosity behind her like a roiling cloud. Her warm-coloured eyes flashed with interest, drawing her gaze to the flailing boy—her head cocked in a calculative manner before she frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">≿</span><span class="s2"> ————- </span> <span class="s1">❈</span> <span class="s2"> ————- </span><span class="s1">≾</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was the deadly silent girl in the seat beside Mercedes, eyeing her bleeding companion with great seriousness as the crimson liquid dribbled from the opened gash on Eren’s head—almost like it was a watermelon that had just been opened with a freshly sharpened machete. The tanned girl’s fingers were molded to the first aid kit as she opened it haphazardly, the wind’s fingers caressing her wild curls through the opened window of the barracks. A melancholic song crooned through the supple, tightened lips of the girl as she hummed when cutting the bandages to an appropriate length for it to fit comfortably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were attempting to help him out with the gear training,” Mikasa murmured. “But when we strapped him in, he just fell forward and knocked himself out briefly.” Her voice resembled that of a dove: soft, innocent, and tranquil. She shifted her gaze to Mercedes, who had been caught in her own little reverie briefly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercedes reached for the boy sitting in front of her, to touch the golden skin of his forehead, dappled in the sunlight of the late afternoon. He was so solid, so tangible, no longer a wisp of smoke that haunted the corners of her mind. Her body moved on its own accord as she pressed the damp cloth to the blood that was blooming from the wound, her slender fingers grazing against his mandible ever so slightly. Eren’s eyes looked like they stung with the ferocity of bitter tears as he tried to fight back the urge to pull away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you have to tell her, Mikasa?” Eren asked, fondling with the material of his dirtied pants as he couldn’t detect the surprised look that written on his dear friend’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I think it’s just important to provide context before we go around asking for help,” Armin piped up, straightening his posture when Mercedes dragged her gaze back to him. “T-Thanks again for the help, Mercedes. Mikasa and I really appreciate it, and I’m sure Eren does too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled, glancing over at the boy with the soft features with a twinkle in her eyes. With a smile, Mercedes could’ve lassoed the sun, maybe even bent the heavens to her whim. The heart of the universe resided within her, coupled with that putrid anger that still lurked and rattled at her rib cage like a ravenous beast. “<em>I don’t mind at all</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s2">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s2">≾</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was just some sick joke, it had to be. All of his dedication and courage didn’t pay off for him whatsoever, not even giving him a sliver of credit for what he glowing ambition he had. But what was expecting in the first place? To ace the gear training without any sort of mistakes or slip-ups? Or was he just bound to fail, and was being too hopeful for his own good? For fuck’s sake, he felt so desperate as he prowled the cabins eagerly searching for one of his comrades to help him out with his dire situation. But to no avail, they wouldn’t bat an eye to his issue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren slammed his palms against the wooden frame of the bunks, as though he could channel all of his anger and unrest into an inanimate object. Which, of course, was seemingly impossible. But hitting something did make him feel a little bit better as he glared at Connie and Jean, who stared right back at him, soaking in their own bewilderment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shortest boy eased against the wall, his alabaster cheeks flecked with dimples as his lips curled up into a teasing grin. “The trick to posture control? Well, that’s hard to say, since I got the gift. You really just have to have a knack for it, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m simply trying to figure out your trick,” Jean murmured, refusing to look at anything other than scuffled and nervous look of the shorter boy in front of him. “You’ve screwed up every way imaginable, short of an accidental equipment-related asphyxiation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, guys!” Eren exclaimed, almost losing himself to undeniably stress as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You guys gotta help me, I’m begging you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, but that’s funny!” Connie cried, slapping his thigh as a hearty chuckle escaped from his lips. “Wasn’t it only yesterday that you said, ‘If you can’t handle the pressure, you just gotta leave’? No, wait, or was it, ‘If you’re a complete idiot, you’ve got to leave’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">≿</span><span class="s1"> ————- </span> <span class="s2">❈</span> <span class="s1"> ————- </span><span class="s2">≾</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come on! We’ve heard from everyone that you two are really good at it!” Eren whined, holding back the urge to go full throttle and unleash his brooding rage towards his comrades. “Bertholdt... Reiner!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, kid,” Reiner began, a grimace wrinkling his features as he crossed his arms across his chest. “There’s really not a special trick you can learn to just hang in there. I’m not trying to be harsh but if it’s advice you want, I’m really not the type of guy to help you out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren sighed in defeat, pushing himself onto his knees as he crawled to the built-in ladder on the side of the bunker. “Hold on, aren’t you both that originally came from Shiganshina?” Bertholdt spoke up, finally diverting his gaze to the younger boys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm... Yes, that’s right,” Armin responded, sitting back down to listen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you know first-hand how terrifying they are... Why on earth would you want to be soldiers?” Bertholdt asked them, craning his dark head towards them as he spoke lowly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armin shifted awkwardly, placing his hands on either side of him. “Well, I didn’t see the things Eren did. He saw their bloodlust first-hand, before anyone realized how bad it was.” Armin explained slowly, making sure not to slip up with his words as he recalled the dark memories from earlier on in their lives. “And I-I knew I couldn’t still idly as the royal government forced the citizenry into the failed territory retrieval operation... But... where are you two from?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bertholdt looked down, swallowing thickly as his facial expression contorted into an expression so grave and ashamed. “Reiner and I..? We’re both from a mountain village southeast of Wall Maria. Unlike, the more prosperous river towns, our village didn’t receive the word right away. The Titans were on us before we even knew what was going on,” He paused, his body raked with trembling movements as he hugged his knees to his chest. “I-It happened at dawn.. The livestock was restless, and then we could hear these strange rumblings that just grew louder and louder. Eventually, I realized that the rumbling was the sound of death coming closer and closer to us. I-I.. I looked out my window... a-and..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bertholdt wiped the palm of his hand against his forehead, exhaling deeply as the two boys gaped at the horrifying story. “A-After that... All of it was a blur... I think we all just panicked from then on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Hey,</em>” Reiner grunted, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Easy now, you’re only going to get yourself worked up all over again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, sorry,” Bertholdt returned sheepishly, dragging his fingernails across the clammy skin of his forearms nervously. “Basically, what I’m trying to say is this. The rest of us aren’t like the rest of... you know, <em>them</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>‘Them’?</em> What do you mean?” Armin and Eren retorted in unison. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The others here who have never been able to witness the <span class="u">gruesomeness</span> of the Titans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting after quite a while but i’m back, and hopefully i’ll be able to maintain a consistent update schedule! Even so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Especially with the Titan Warriors and Esmeralda/Mercedes situation. It’s going to be crazy when more is revealed, but i’ll keep it under wraps for now. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave any feedback or criticism in the comments! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Legacy of the Sparkling Emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦...</p><p>The Marleyan Titan Warriors picked and sent from Liberio to Paradis in search for the Founding Titan and the lost princess of Alzirona, Esmeralda Molina—quickly growing suspicious of the females in their surroundings, while not gathering enough intel on the Founding Titan itself. ODM gear training commences and Esmeralda/Mercedes quickly finds herself messing up, but manages to seal a technique down by the end of the day—while her comrades like Eren are failing miserably at the task. Seeking any sort of help, Eren and Armin meet up with Bertholdt and Reiner, only to uncover more of the older boy’s childhoods... but little do they know the tragedies that were exchanged were merely fabricated lies...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">𝐭</span> <span class="s1">𝐰</span> <span class="s1">𝐨</span><span class="s1">𝐲</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐬</span><span class="s1">𝐥</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐭</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span><span class="s2"> . . .</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">𝐭</span> <span class="s1">𝐡</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span><span class="s1">𝐩</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐥</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐜</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span><span class="s1">𝐨</span> <span class="s1">𝐟</span><span class="s1">𝐧</span> <span class="s1">𝐨</span> <span class="s1">𝐛</span> <span class="s1">𝐢</span> <span class="s1">𝐥</span> <span class="s1">𝐢</span> <span class="s1">𝐭</span> <span class="s1">𝐲</span><span class="s2"> , </span><span class="s1">𝐬</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐬</span><span class="s2"> , </span><span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐥</span> <span class="s1">𝐳</span> <span class="s1">𝐢</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐨</span> <span class="s1">𝐧</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">? ? ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The teenager withheld the sufferings of a local outcast, a painfully obvious flaw in the perfect fabric of the world around him—Alzirona was the hive filled with effortlessly beautiful and eye-catching Spaniards that were drowning in their shining gold coins and glistening diamonds. The rushing colours of the individuals around him drowned the cadet in their likeness—yet they were still so painfully different than who he was. As his first and last name would entail, <strong>Otabek Sharipova</strong> was an Uzbek boy from Kinshoy—a landlocked region of Marley that was the home for many Uzbeks, Tajiks, Kazakhs, and similar ethnic groups that remained as minorities. He came from a rich culture filled with lots of beauty, and their traditions were sacred to the families that practiced them... but Marley shamed them for the so-called “flaws” they couldn’t control. He never asked to be labeled with the horrendous markings his superiors had branded on his damaged body. They shunned his divergent existence, brutally attacking him and expecting no resistance. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But oh, how they proved themselves to be so naïve—even fathoming the prospect that they could silence his loud and echoing voice. Their venomous abuse only fueled the craving of retaliation and freedom from within him, so gruesomely carving the monster thatprowled in his stomach. He knew he was meant to be a leader, his own leader at that. Back in Kinshoy, he was captain of his village’s buzkashi team and would triumph into victory like the king he was meant to be. Little did they know that uniqueness they mocked him for would be the reason for his upward momentum and their self-esteems being demolished. He wouldn’t refer to it as karma, as he held no mercy for the cretins that humiliated him for the way he spoke or the way he dawned the sacred vests embellished in the traditional patterns of his ancestry.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otabek was not going to be a villain, never opting to dawn the shining armour of a ruthless thief, sheathing the scar wounds that embellished his chest and arms. It was not a selfish, materialistic desire he had become a vessel for, but it was the yearning to avenge the damned souls that were scrutinized just like him—it was his ultimate dream. From being labeled the freak of nature at the Military Institute of Marley, he grew into a hero that would lead his people into a new era of glory, destroying the system that kept them in like caged animals. Marley greatly sinned for keeping him under the carpet, and then he would take the pleasure of migrating to the peninsula of Alzirona as a voluntary soldier under the Molina family. They wanted him to slaughter, but Otabek would only conquer his dreams with the iron fist that burned his tattered flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he arrived on the paradise that was the land where the Spaniards resided, he managed to slip into the crowd very easily. Otabek could be mistaken for a regular Spanish village boy if he didn’t say anything, although the Persian side of his genetics did cast a few wary glances from King Casimiro’s advisors as he stepped into the opulent courtroom—the ceiling above painted with renaissance angels, as the jasper marble paid homage to the ethereal beauty that reflected the visuals of the land itself. He had straight black hair that was shaved into an undercut style, tanned skin that was marred with old scars from his childhood, and eyes that were so black they could’ve been mistaken for an onyx. But what stood out for him the most wasn’t his slim, toned physique or his luscious hair—but the smirk that remained on his face, a permanent sign of hope that shined like the warm rays of the sun. It was his charm, and Otabek took full advantage of it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otabek knew few people were privileged to know the precise dimensions and legitimacy of their value to the world, let alone the nations they were affiliated with. Most were left to stumble along in the darkest places of their lives, to grope around the edges of fate and take a guess at its nature. Oddly enough, this knowledge was but one of the privileges he was born to, despite the poverty he basked in ever since he was a small child. His value to the world, his purpose on this earth, was made crystal clear to him from when he was in the cradle. He had come to know it all too well, and he had come to tolerate it too, though for many years he had done his best to refuse the fact that he was meant to be a Titan Warrior.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But another fight was about to commence now, when he had just turned sixteen. <strong>Prince Virchilio</strong> roused Otabek with his usual abruptness, clapping his hands and crying, “Ota, come on now! I really wanted to check out my sister’s room while I’m still here, since father said it would belong to me now!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His... His sister’s room? Was he referring to his late half-sister, the beloved and benevolent Esmeralda? Virchilio was only five years old, born many months after Esmeralda had been kidnapped by what the council of the kingdom’s lawyers presumed to be rogue Eldians—but why was this young boy granted access to the crime scene.. even after five years since her disappearance? The prince was the son of King Casimiro and former duchess of Orolava, Ariadna Maida, who now took Rafaela’s place as both the king’s lover and the queen of the prosperous nation. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otabek didn’t despise <strong>Queen Ariadna</strong> in the slightest, but she was a very meek and plain woman, nowhere near the pillar of grandeur and intelligence that Rafaela Molina stood upon. And he took an immediate liking to the young boy who never was tired and always desired some sort of adventure.. but he wasn’t the silent princess that walked so lightly, like a little fairy grazing the presences of the people around her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nonetheless, Otabek grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped into the foyer behind the little boy. “Are you sure, Prince Virchilio? I’m sure it’s a mess because of—“ He stopped himself, rephrasing his words quickly as the prince tilted his head in a perplexed manner. “...The maids haven’t cleaned it yet, so it’s best for us to steer clear of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The mischievous rascal clapped Otabek’s shoulder blade with a crooked grin, displaying the gaps where some of his baby teeth had fallen out—his eyes were shaped into teasing almonds as his smile wrinkled his little face. “Coooome oooonnnnn! I wanna go, I wanna go! Take me up there!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Concern glittered in the brave cadet’s eyes, but he hid it quickly. Otabek shook his head and ushered the little boy to follow him up the winding, carpeted stairwell. He wanted to run away from the confrontation of such a bittersweet memory of the girl he had been acquainted with during their earlier years. The pounding of his feet in the marble floors didn’t distract him from the rushing train going around his head in a dizzying circuit, but he wasn’t going to be a coward. He assured himself that he was brave, he was a soldier for that matter. He would always be there to protect the Molina family... supposedly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The regal wooden threshold of the princess’ sleeping chamber faded into the Uzbek’s line of sight, his eyes widening slightly as he grimaced—but suppressed his emotions as Virchilio howled with infectiously childish laughter. “Is this it?” His grin spread even wider, if that was even possible as he poked his dark head around the corner. “Yuck... It smells old. And ack—! Look at all the dust, there’s too much dust!!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otabek adored Virchilio with every bone and blood cell in his body—who wouldn’t, after all. The angel-whispering dream boy was the cadet’s closest confidant, at least where he was now. But this sudden limelight to Esmeralda’s disappearance in the past few months stuck to the Uzbek teenager like treacle, oozing over the pores of his dark skin and sleeping through the cracks of his brain—Otabek was utterly against making a light out of the absence of the true heiress of Alzirona. The soldier turned away from the younger boy for a brief moment, his eyes surveying the parameters of the room with great scrutiny, until his eyes landed upon the rusted harp—the sight of the coiled strings, the dust collecting at the framework of the exquisite instrument, and most importantly... the carved emblem of the Esmeralda Molina’s initials in the pillar of the harp. Perhaps that was when he felt the memories gushing out of the dam his conscious built, to keep all the melancholic nostalgia in so the prideful horseman wouldn’t shed a tear...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">𝟔</span><span class="s1">𝐲</span> <span class="s1">𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐬</span><span class="s1">𝐚</span> <span class="s1">𝐠</span> <span class="s1">𝐨</span><span class="s2"> . . .</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The newly-appointed cadet stood at the doorstep of the princess’ room, the gracious King Casimiro standing behind him with great pride in knowing that the military’s finest soldier was going to be acquainted with his majestic and worldly-renowned daughter—was he inciting that sparks would fly between the two? Otabek smoothed out his uniform shirt carefully, rehearsing formal Spanish phrases in his mind as the staccato sound of clicking heels from behind the birch doors grew closer, before the door finally cracked open. It was Queen Rafaela who answered the door, the pale shimmer of her gossamer, spider’s web robe caught the chandelier lights above them like prey. The Uzbek boy shuddered out on the threshold, even though the authentic chill was long gone. The queen inclined her head, and the candelabra from within the decorated bedroom enveloped her curls like riotous halo. Even with his gawking, Rafaela gestured for him to come in with a gentle smile before acknowledging her husband with a tender kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hello, my dearest, my sincerest apologies for interrupting Esmeralda’s instrument lessons. But I have brought someone for her to meet, and possibly become friendly acquaintances with, hm?” King Casimiro said, rubbing the back of his neck as he softly pushed Otabek closer to the back of the room where a small set of stairs resided, and at the bottom of those stairs was the open space where the beautiful princess resided beside the large instrument adorned with golden swirls and carved flowers. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The young visitor poked his head around the corner to look at the beautiful heiress, his gunmetal eyes twinkling with mirth and anticipation. She had hair like burnished copper, skin as smooth as bronze and was complimented by the stacks of golden bracelets that weighed her thin wrists down, but didn’t hinder the way she plucked at the strings masterfully. The soft blue fabric of her dress stretched taut over her tiny figure and fell to the floor, clearly far too big for someone as petite as her. She adjusted her position, nonchalantly reaching for her cup of water that remained on the glass table adjacent to her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, that’s alright. She needs someone her age to talk to, anyway. Aren’t you only a year older than her, boy? I’m sure she’ll find some way to relate to you.” Rafaela smiled gently as she placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder, her hands were surprisingly cold compared to the warmth that remained as the rest of her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll do my best to entertain her, Your Majesty,” Otabek laughed sheepishly, trailing after the tall woman as she called out to her daughter, making her head snap up to look at her mother with her wide, doe-like eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Uzbek boy sauntered by Queen Rafaela’s side, stopping with timed precision before his posture weakened when the shorter girl’s eyes fell on him briefly. Otabek gave her a small smile, his cheeks flushing with obvious bewilderment. “Esmeralda, darling, this is Otabek Sharipova. He’s one of the cadets here and he’s working for our military. He’s very promising, don’t you think?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s nice to meet you, Your Majesty!” The boy beamed almost too loudly, slapping his hands at his sides when he realized the true volume of his words. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, it’s nice to meet you too,” Esmeralda began, although not flashing a smile but simply regarding him with a nod, “..but you’re not from Alzirona, are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Heh... No, I’m not. I’m from Marley, a small village called Kinshoy,” Otabek responded with a shaky smile, his fingers clawing at the material of his trousers nervously as her gaze bored into him. “It’s a really great place. There’s good food, we play games, and do all sorts of great stuff! It’s probably one of the most lively places in Marley.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Esmeralda exhaled softly, although not drowning out any of what the boy was trying to say—but instead acknowledging it with another nod. She leaned back in her seat, tucking a stray coil of hair behind her ear. “Lots of fun... What kind of games... did you play?” She whispered meekly, fisting at the material of her satin gown cautiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek didn’t know at the time that he had wanted to be this girl’s lover, but he had figured it would’ve been a waste of time for her if she had dawdled on a forlorn ruffian like himself. He didn’t know when he looked into this innocent eyes that there would’ve been a point for him to recklessly abandon all rational thought out of sheer desperation. For he was locked inside of a box with her, a place that was steadily closing in on them—yet the two of them still had keys, although neither parties used them, strangely enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, the land where I come from is known for its horsemanship. From a young age I learned to ride a horse and fight... not to mention chasing my friends. We never had enough money, but we definitely knew how to have fun,” He explained, watching Esmeralda’s dark fingers tracing the edge of the harp with steadiness. “I’ve done a lot of things when I still lived there, and hopefully when I’m discharged I can go back! I know my family must miss me terribly so...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The princess’ copper eyes glistened with curiosity as she cleared her throat, looking to the side rather awkwardly as she grasped a pomegranate from the table adjacent to where she had been stationed. “Then it’s better for you to be there than here. People here won’t tolerate ones like <em>you</em>, and you seem to talk about Kinshoy with such endearment... why don’t you go back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This sort of bluntness was not tolerated by Queen Rafaela as her ears perked up by her daughter’s particularly insensitive comment toward the young boy. King Casimiro took it as a sign that his daughter was certainly not too keen on speaking with a boy that was of Otabek’s stature, so he hurriedly snapped his fingers for the Uzbek boy to follow him out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Esmeralda, of all the things you could’ve said, you shun him for his roots? I’ve taught you better than that as a princess, yet you’ve—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her voice was muffled when the double doors shut harshly on the king and his young accomplice. Otabek was taken aback by the comment, but wasn’t offended. He didn’t hate her after was she had said to him, he couldn’t bring himself to doing it. Although he might’ve been slightly envious of her standing as the future heiress of a nation and the glory of the world. He barely knew her at that point, he could’ve been jealous and petty, but it wouldn’t have changed a thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">𝐭𝐨</span> <span class="s1">𝐭𝐡𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭</span> <span class="s1">𝐝𝐚𝐲</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫</span> <span class="s1">𝐨𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐞𝐤</span> <span class="s1">𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐬</span> <span class="s1">𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟</span> <span class="s1">𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦</span> <span class="s1">𝐭𝐡𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐚𝐧𝐝</span> <span class="s1">𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐬</span> <span class="s1">𝐨𝐟𝐟</span> <span class="s1">𝐭𝐨</span> <span class="s1">𝐭𝐡𝐞</span><span class="s1">𝐩𝐚𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞</span> <span class="s1">𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐬</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Did Otabek ever tell Esmeralda that he cared for her to such a degree? He didn’t think so, and if he did... it wouldn’t be a very lovely outcome for him or for the latter. She wouldn’t have ever been able to reciprocate. Even if she did, even if she was released by the treacherous hold of fate, the lost princess would’ve been killed if she had run into his open arms. Otabek never wanted her heart to be broken, he didn’t want to even dream of her being caught in such a predicament—loving someone who would never feel the same way. It might have been the worse pain he could have ever known.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mesmeric, scenes of cerulean and verdigris. Otabek monitored the clouds as he brushed the mane of his blessed horse, who neighed appreciatively as his dark fingers combed through the dark brown tresses. The foolish whimsical cognition of a wild young man like him going out to sabe Esmeralda was a chimera that was better to stay tucked in the crevices of his mind safely. The Uzbek boy knew he was a sloppy mess, a foolish blight that wouldn’t be capable of anything more than what fate had bestowed onto him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His nimble fingers adjusted the saddle on the horse, the digits tracing over the fine fabric with the traditional patterns of his homeland. His homeland, Kinshoy, a land he had never been to in more than half of a decade—it was definitely destroyed, his people possibly assimilated to fit into Marley’s ideal standards. Perhaps if he had the power to... he would’ve gone to see just how much he had missed since his arrival to Alzirona. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And with more dreams came more unorthodox strategies to achieve more of what he desired. It was definitely treason if he had just packed up his items then and there, but where would his dignity be if he had simply stayed put like a sitting duck? Otabek filled his knapsacks with various paraphernalia he had kept around the stable, before strapping it onto the saddle as he climbed on. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna get my ass handed to me if I take the alternative route to Marley... <strong>Milka</strong> is gonna be pissed if she sees me,” Otabek murmured as he pulled the hood of his brown cloak, kicking the side of his horse to begin the journey. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had assumed Esmeralda was dead the moment she had left the borders of Alzirona, but he had known it wasn’t true. The soldier was willing to walk straight into the fire just to look for her and bring the true queen of Alzirona back. He was willing to pull her back by her hand and let her live up to her fate...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even if he would be pronounced dead in the process.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my god, I am so so sorry for the not posting after so long! I have been so busy with life and other things so it has been extremely difficult to keep track of certain things. But I will be trying to maintain a steady posting schedule with this fanfic (even though this was a mediocre mini-chapter to introduce Otabek ;0;). But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you’d like to contact me or learn more about my characters, feel free to follow me/message me on Tumblr! my blog is @strawberrycloudspace</p><p>Feedback and criticism is welcomed !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, this is the end of the chapter. It was a very dark, disgusting and mood-setting chapter to start with. The scene at the end was very difficult to write without feeling disgusted and just sickened, but I pulled through it and tried to be sparing with the details. But I will says there’s more hope in the next chapter, so please take my word for it. There will be no filthy scenes like this in the future, thankfully</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>